Yu-Gi-Oh! Kaimon!
by CosmoK13
Summary: After a devastating fight between darkness and light, six souls were sealed away in mythical items. A prophecy foretold that these six spirits will come together to defeat the darkness. Join Yugi Mutou, as he and his friends, along with the other five chosen hosts, set out on a bunch of adventures to uncover the past, battle against all odds, and use the Power of Spirit Monsters!
1. Prolouge

**CosmoK13- Konichiwa my fellow Otaku's, I'm CosmoK13 here! When a lot of people are asked what animes influenced children in the early 2000's the top three answers you'll usually hear are Pokemon, Digimon and of course, Yu-Gi-Oh! As we all know, Anime has made a huge influence on Western culture, ever since the huge hits in the 90s. Because of this, many animes have gained a lot of fame throughout the world, not just Japan and America. But it was the 2000's where anime was starting to get… uncreative shall we say. The early 2000's was mostly geared towards creating games for young kids to play with since gaming consoles were the huge hit in the 80's and they continued to increase their systems as the years went on. Because of this, more kids were paying more attention to the games than the actual shows. Games like Super Mario, Legend of Zelda and of course, Pokemon. But the games can only last so long before a person plays it so many times, they get bored of it and go to the next one. So, what better way to branch out the franchise than with television!? TV shows were based around these games in America and even in Japan. The shows were mostly marketed to try and get kids more into the games so they would buy it. Japan used this exploit to market their own franchises of games like Pokemon, Digimon and Yu-Gi-Oh! Sadly though, a lot of the shows that were based around said games didn't hold up to our expectations. One would think having a show based off of a major gaming franchise, making a TV adaptation would be a simple idea. However, it was clear that the producers weren't really interested in a story, but rather focusing on ways to show these games and marketing products down our kid's throats so they would want more. America did a pretty awful job at these TV adaptations like Mario and Zelda, though there's no surprise there. Japan seemed to have done alright though when it came to their own shows. Digimon held up really well with it's anime spinoff with memorable characters, interesting battles and valuable life lessons. Pokemon also did a great job using the same concepts, hence why it's still popular even today. Though I think they're doing better at the games rather than the anime. But the one anime that a lot of people seem to have loved then, but hate now is Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **The series was based around a manga created by Kazuki Takahashi, following the adventures of a young high school midget, Yugi Moto. After solving an ancient Egyptian puzzle, Yugi awakens an ancient spirit that possesses his body. Either when Yugi or his friends were being threatened or… to play a card game. Geez, who would have thought you could make the idea of being possessed by an ancient spirit with dark powers lame? *shurgs.* The main premise of the story is pretty much Yugi and his spirit, Yami, also known as Darkness in Japanese, uses a card game called Duel Monsters in order to protect the world from a terrible evil called Shadow Magic, an ancient force of evil that can swallow a soul up and send them to the Shadow Realm, which is pretty much the Yu-Gi-Oh! version of Hell? That's pretty much the main premise of the story, I'll do a further review later on. Now the real problem with Yu-Gi-Oh! was that it wasn't anything like Digimon or Pokemon. The show was more focused on having the cast duel each other and over explaining every OP card of the game, that it didn't have time to properly structure the story, the characters and their development, and give us an actual plot. Back then, we didn't care at the time because it was TV. And when you're young on a Saturday morning and see those shows appear on your screen, you're too amazed by the artwork and the funny punchlines to really notice. But now that I'm older, honestly the series really could have used some work. Hell, not just the dubbed version, which we all grew up with. Even the manga was hard to follow at times.**

 **Too be fair, a few of the Yu-Gi-Oh! spinoff do hold some potential such as GX, 5D's and even the movie, Dark Sides of Dimensions. However, there are some elements that I personally feel could have been added to make the whole series more… diverse shall we say? Seeing as how I'm already working on a sequel of Death Note and an alternate universe of Bendy and the Ink Machine, I figured why not try my hand in recreating the Yu-Gi-Oh! series?! As the title suggests, this will be a sort of reboot of the series, my version of it at least. I know I'm not the first one to have done something like this, but that doesn't mean I won't give it my all! I will be recreating the series from the very first episode of season 0 to the last turn of the fight between the Pharaoh and Yugi!**

 **Now there are a few things I want to point out before I begin. First off, I will be putting in a few OC's into this story. I will also be putting in Cosmo the Seedrian from SonicX into this as well. I know she probably doesn't exactly fit in a Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise, but I've placed her in a lot of my past Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfics that at this point, she has become a character in the story. If you have a problem with that, then please do not hate, but rather not read at all.**

 **Second: I am only following the storyline of the anime version, but only the subbed, not the dubbed. I may or may not need to include a few scenes from the manga as well at certain points, but for the most part I'll try to stick to the anime canon. Also, I'll be limiting certain scenes because I plan to have the story take place through certain viewpoints. So a lot of the scenes from the original will be taken out, but new ones will be added. Basically, if a Host or a Yami wasn't there, then it is not important for the plot. Now in this season, we'll only be limiting to Yugi and Yami's perspectives throughout most of the season. We will switch it up with another later down the road, but this first part is only about them! That being said, let's get rolling with the very first season and episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Kaimon!**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit storyline based on an original work. All lines and context are mostly taken from the original for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to Konami, Kazuki Takahashi, Viz Media, Toei Animation, Kunihisa Sugishima, and unfortunately 4kids media. We do not take any credit for this work, we are simply putting it in a new plot. This is not copyright, this is a fanfiction free to create based on imagination. In other words, piss off for those that think this is copyrighted! So please support the official release and enjoy the story.**

Prologue

Long ago, when the pyramids were still young and the people were ancient, the world was divided into two groups. Shadow and Light. Evil and Good. Where there was one, the other would follow. That is the first universal law one will grasp when they enter this world. Back then, especially in Egypt, darkness was more stronger than the light at times. Everyone had darkness in their hearts and it was hard for the light to pierce through it. The darkness grew so much, that it threatened to cover the earth in eternal night and spare no one. Men was at the mercy of this element, and their hopes were dashed. Until six brave souls stood up to this evil and battled with it to the end. Though they could not destroy the darkness, they were able to seal and lock it away. They used fourteen items to defeat this evil, seven were made from darkness while the other half was made from purity. That was the only time in history where the two elements could work together. However, the battle did not come without a cost. The souls had to be sealed away just like the darkness and the items must be kept hidden away from human contact to keep history from repeating itself. As time went on, many forgot about the battle that would determine the fate of the world. Only a handful still keep that event with them, to remind them of how far we have come since then. However, history is meant to be unearthed. As it was stated, one day, the other halfs of the six souls will find them, and the six will finish the fight they started. And that begins… today.


	2. Chapter 1

**Season 1 Episode 1: The Awakening of the Yami No Game**

Yugi Mutou was not like any other boy at his high school. He was shorter than most his age, he also had a crazy hairstyle in the shape of a star with three different colors. He was also seen as a nerd because he loved games more than most. Because of this, he was seen as easy prey for the bullies at his school. But he was just himself. Even though it was the middle of the school year, Yugi had barely made any friends in his second year of high school. Yugi sighed as he walked into the school grounds of Domino High. As he did, he noticed a strange girl who was staring at the building. This caught his interest. He walked up to the girl and saw her gazing at the school. She wore the school uniform for women here, a pink vest and blue mini skirt with a blue bowtie. But she was a strange female.

Her blue crystal eyes shone as she gazed the structure. Her grass green shoulder length hair flown in the soft breeze. Her green hair had two buns and her skin was so fair yet pale. What was weirder, she was the same height as him. "Ano…" Yugi blinked. The girl shook her head as she whispered to herself.

"Bells of Ireland… Corcus… Garlic… White heather…" Yugi blinked as she kept mumbling random objects. She straightened herself up and headed straight into the building, not even knowing Yugi was there. For a while, he stared dumbfounded. But decided to forget about the girl and just head to his own class.

* * *

The bell for afternoon break had rung, sending a lot of kids out to play basketball. The boys were very excited, especially since they were letting the girls play. Yugi however, was just at his desk, stacking a bunch of playing cards into a house. He had one left before the house was complete. He was concentrating as he gently started to place it on top.

"Hey Yugi!" A kid called out. Yugi looked up for just a moment when his card tower fell over onto his desk. He looked and sighed in disappointment at the thought of his hard work being foiled. He looked to see the voice of a young kid holding a basketball in his hand as he looked at the small student. "Don't just play by yourself. Why not play basketball with us sometime?" he offered.

"Eh?" Yugi almost jumped at the offer, but then, his enthusiasm left his being as he smiled with one raised brow. "That's alright. The team I join would lose…" He eyed the floor as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

The other student shrugged it off and said it was true, as he told everyone else to go as they headed down the halls. Yugi stayed in the empty classroom as he gathered his cards. It's not that he was being rude or anything. Heck, he was glad someone actually invited him to play a game with them. But Yugi just wasn't the physical kind of guy. He was more the brains kind of kid who thought more about games involving the mind rather than muscle. Yet no kid had ever shown any appreciation of games the way Yugi does. As he finished gathering his cards, he looked saddened.

"I wish I could play a game with everyone sometimes." He wished sadly. "I always bring a lot of games to school too…" Just in case someone wanted to play the games. His face lit up as he eyed his aquamarine backpack hanging on the hook of the desk. "Ah, that's right! What if I finish THAT today!" He declared as he dug into his backpack and took out something. "I've always got it with me. It's my treasure!" He placed a golden mini chest on his desk with hieroglyphics symbols and an egyptian eye. It was an old chest yet it still shone. Yugi looked at the box and he smiled. Just looking at it made him feel better, because this box was his and his only. "In this box, is my treasure, but it's a complete secret." He said to himself. "So, here's the quiz… The treasure in this box is something you can see, but you've never seen before. So! What is it?" Yugi wondered as he took the box in his hands. He placed his top hand on the lid of the box and slowly began to open it. "The answer is…" Yugi did not get to open his box as it was snatched from him by someone. He blinked wondering what happened to his treasure. Who could have taken it? Yugi turned to see the one who held his treasure. A guy who was actual average height by age standards. He had blond fluffy hair and brown eyes that narrowed at the box. He had a bored expression on his face. "Jounouchi-kun." Yugi gasped. How long had he been here? He did not hear him come in. How much did he hear?

"Yugi, why are you talking to yourself?" he wondered as he never took his eyes off of the box. So he was here for a while, to at least hear him talking to himself. "Can see but can't see, saying a bunch of stuff I don't get." He mocked. Yugi quickly got out of his seat.

"Ah! Please return that!" Yugi begged as he tried to get his box from the blond. Jounouchi however only raised his arm up so Yugi was at a height disadvantage. Yugi had to jump to at least attempt at getting his box back. "Return…" Yugi gasped as the other boy tossed the treasure up into the air. Yugi's heart nearly stopped as he thought it would land on the ground and it would be destroyed before he could actually open it. Jounouchi hopped over one of the desks in the classroom and landed on the other side to catch the object just in time. Yugi was relieved that he was kind enough to at least not destroy it.

"Man, timidly treasuring this box…" He sighed. He bounced it in his hand as he looked at Yugi with one hand on his hip. "You know Yugi… That's the part of you that really pisses me off."

Yugi just looked at him in disbelief. Though Jounouchi was enjoying it so much, he formed a smile on his face. "Let me coach you into being more of a man!" He waved the box in Yugi's face for a moment and then brought it back. "Come on, you want this box back right?! If so, then come at me full force!" Yugi hesitated for a moment, knowing that he could never do that. Not just because he was too small or too wimpy, but he didn't like to fight with Jounouchi either. In a tinted flush and eye squint, he shouted at the top of his lungs;

"I… I hate fighting and violence!"

"Gah!" Jounouchi wailed as he plugged his ears with his fingers. "You got no guts, but you've got a loud voice!"

"Ah, just give me that box back." Yugi pleaded, hoping that his words had ceased the roughhousing between him and the other boy.

"Yeah! Stop it Jounouchi." A new voice called. Both guys looked to see another student had entered the classroom. He wore the same school uniform as them, though it was buttoned up. He had brown eyes of a darker shade than Jounouchi and his brown hair was arranged such that a large portion spikes out from the front of his head.

"Oh?! You want something?" Jounouchi mocked at the other guy. "1 year, student president reject…...clean up member Honda-kun."

The brunette tried not to let his anger surface, but he could not contain it for long. "I'm not a clean up member! I'm a beautification club member!" He snarled.

Jounouchi covered his one ear with his free hand as he eyed Honda. "You're voice is loud too!" He complained.

Honda smiled as he crossed his arms. "Oh, it's true, I was not elected as student president, but…" He spoke with passion and confidences as well as ego. "...but I'm reborn as a great man, as a beautification club member…"

While he was rambling on, Jounouchi eyed Yugi in a curious look as he asked him, "By the way, what's in the box?"

"You can look, just don't lose it." Yugi awarned. "It's EXTREMELY important to me." Jounouchi lifted the golden lid to peek inside to see what the fuss was about.

"Listen when a person's talking!" Honda told him. Jounouchi ignored him and only looked at the box. He closed it and had a dull look on his face.

"What? How boring." He sighed. Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed the box from Jounouchi and it was attached to a young girl in her own Domino high school uniform. She had short brown hair just above her shoulders and menacing blue eyes.

"Mazaki!" Jounouchi and Honda gasped at the same time as she marched over to Yugi with the box.

"Anzu!" Yugi smiled as he was happy to see the female. Anzu turned sharply as she stared at the other two boys.

"If it's boring then give it back right away!" She scowled at them. "Also, bullying someone weaker than yourself, you're the boring one!"

Yugi was amazed that Anzu was standing up for him. It made him feel comfortable knowing his childhood friend had come to his rescue. On the other hand, Jounouchi and Honda were a bit timid as she eyed the both of them. "I'm not bullying the weak! I'm making Yugi a man…" Jounouchi defended himself.

"Shut up!" Anzu yelled. Causing the two boys to jump back and a girl who was standing at the door entrance to jump as well. A girl with light periwinkle hair and lavender eyes. She had a yellow bow in her hair as well. Honda saw the girl and he too was surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Miho-chan!"

"Sorry! That wasn't directed to you Miho." Anzu apologized.

"I was surprised!" Miho assured as she calmed down a bit. She sighed sadly next. "There so many people that I still haven't had lunch…"

"That's no good! I'll buy it for you right away!" Honda promised her.

"Ah wait! I'm going too!" Jounouchi declared as the two ran down the hallway towards the food. Anzu watched from the classroom as they left Miho in a confused expression.

"Man! Those guys!" Anzu scowled. She went back into the classroom and sat down at a desk next to Yugi and placed her head in her hands. Miho only shrugged and decided to head for the cafeteria where the other two boys were waiting for her. It was just Yugi and Anzu now.

"Impressive," Yugi commented as he looked at Anzu. "They're pretty scared of you, Anzu." Yugi said this as he was glad that he wasn't one of those boys that messed with her.

"If I act soft they'll mess with me." She told him. Yugi blinked and nodded as he understood how she must feel. "Yugi, sometimes you've got to have guts."

Yugi childishly smiled at her and mumbled. "But, Jounouchi-kun isn't that bad a guy…" He defended.

Anzu eyed him. "Saying that about such a guy is why people mock you." Yugi stared at her with a sadden look. He didn't want her to be angry, he just wanted to defend Jounouchi. He didn't think he was doing anything harmful. Maybe teasing Yugi, but it's not like it got out of hand that they hurt him physically. Besides, Yugi was used to this torment. After all, he was always seen as the victim by many in his school. Perhaps that is why he lacked friends. Anzu was quick enough to change the subject as she eyed the box that she gave back to Yugi. "By the way, what is this?" Yugi looked back at the treasure and his chipper mood came back to him.

"Oh right! Anzu, you haven't seen this right? Let me show you my secret." Yugi offered.

"Okay. I'll keep it secret, let me see." Anzu promised as she herself grew anxious wondering what Yugi's special treasure could be. Yugi grabbed the top of the box and lifted it for the two to see the inside. It contained shiny golden pieces that sparkled as if light itself was inside. Anzu's eyes widened as she looked at the luster objects. "It's beautiful!" She commented in excitement. She couldn't help but reach into the treasure box and take out a piece. It was a golden piece in the shape of an L. "Are these parts?" She wondered.

Yugi held up a diamond shaped piece and a boot shaped one as he tried to explain to her. "It's a puzzle. I haven't finished it, so I don't know what it's shape is yet. So, it's something you can see, but can't." This is what he meant by his quiz earlier. How you can see a puzzle but you can not see the shape or image the puzzle will be until you've completed it.

"I see." Anzu noted.

"My house is a game store, so we've got games from various countries. My grandfather got this puzzle from someone many years ago. They found it in an Egyptian ruin, it's a very rare puzzle." Yugi smiled as he held up the box containing the pieces inside.

"Egypt?" Anzu mumbled as images of Egyptian structures and lands popped into their heads.

"Well look, there's all these strange markings carved around the box." Yugi held up the box with the carving side so Anzu could see it. "I'm guessing the meaning of this is written here." Yugi narrowed his face as he became serious for a moment. ""The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted."" Yugi then started laughing like an idiot. "Ha ha! Yeah, I said too much!" Yugi stared at Anzu's blank face as his tone died down. "Eh… You must think I'm dumb… I see it in your eyes." Anzu looked at Yugi and she laughed along.

"Ahaha, no way. So, what will you wish for?" she asked him.

"No, no. This much definitely, definitely, definitely is a secret, okay?" Yugi winked. Anzu smiled. She turned to the door of the classroom and noticed someone near the entrance. She tilted her head which got Yugi to look as well. A short figure hid behind the wall as she looked at the scene. Anzu got up from her seat and headed towards the door as she went out to the hall where she met face to face with the other student.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Anzu asked. The girl did not look up at her as she stared at the floor. Yugi grew curious as he got out of the seat and walked into the hall to take a look at the girl. "You weren't spying on us were you? Eavesdropping is very rude you know!" Anzu scowled at her. Yugi came out of the classroom and saw the two girls talking. His eyes went wide as he noticed the green haired girl from before. She was looking down at the ground as she tried to avoid eye contact with Anzu. Yugi could guess she must have felt uncomfortable.

"I-I'm sorry…" She whispered softly that it was almost hard for the two to hear her. She held up a plastic bag she had in her hands. "I was just waiting for you two to leave, so I could eat lunch in that classroom." She explained.

"Huh?" Yugi tilted his head at her confession.

"Ah! That's right, we still haven't had lunch yet." Anzu suddenly realized.

"The line must be terrible long at this point." Yugi complained. The green haired girl blinked her big blue eyes at the two. She looked at her lunch and held it up towards the two. Yugi and Anzu stared at it for a moment until they got the idea.

Yugi munched on a red bean bun as he, Anzu and the girl sat around a desk eating the lunch the green haired girl brought with her today. She ate herself a red bean bun like Yugi while Anzu ate a korone.

"I'm sorry I lashed out at you like that." Anzu apologized to the girl as she ate her food.

"I should be the one who is sorry. I invaded on your conversation when I wasn't welcomed." The girl shyly admitted as she bit into her bean bun. "For what it's worth, I think that puzzle is really pretty. I've never seen anything like it." She turned her attention to the golden box as it sat near Yugi.

"Thank you," Yugi smiled. "So, why did you want to eat lunch in here?" he asked as he looked at the girl.

"I didn't feel like having lunch in the cafeteria." She admitted as she nibbled on her bread.

"You're alone here, huh?" Yugi asked.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen you around before. Are you new here?" Anzu wondered.

"I actually just got transferred here today." She admitted. "Into class 1-A, which is why you never saw me until now."

"You must be really smart to have gotten into the A class." Anzu muttered.

"My grades are a bit higher than average, at least that's what the teachers say. My family and I moved here a few weeks ago. You two are the first students I've actually talked to today."

"Could she be anymore depressing?" Anzu mumbled under her breath for only her and Yugi to hear. Yugi had to admit, though her story seemed like a soap opera, it was still sad. She was alone just like he was. At least they hadn't tormented her, yet anyways. She seemed timid and shy but she didn't seem like a bad person.

"Well, it was nice of you to share your lunch with us even though you hardly know us." Yugi laughed. "Do you only eat bread though? Is this a female diet or something?" Yugi asked as he eyed what was left of his bread.

"I don't usually eat a lot on the first days of school. My stomach will get upset and I don't know if I could hold it down throughout the day."

"Being new can make anyone nervous, especially when you don't know anyone." Anzu agreed.

Yugi nodded as he finished off his bean bun. The girl finished hers as well and began to drink her milk. She sipped the straw as the three sat in silence for a few moments. Wondering what either one could say right now. Yugi thought as he looked at the green haired girl as only a few hours ago, she seemed determined to make something of herself here in this school. And yet she had no plan in place. She was an outcast that felt she didn't belong here. Once again, he could relate. She finished her milk and looked back at the two. "Thanks…" She muttered. "For having lunch with me. It was really nice to met you." She blushed as she stood up. "Oh! I just realized, I never knew your names." She suddenly gasped.

"Eh?" Yugi blinked. "Oh! I'm Mutou Yugi. And this is Mazaki Anzu." Yugi introduced the two to the green haired girl.

"I am Seedrian Cosmo. It's nice to met you both." She bowed respectfully. As she straightened herself up, the bell started to ring. Cosmo gasped as she heard it like the others. "I-I should head back to class." Cosmo smiled nervously as she headed out the classroom door with her remaining lunch. As she was almost out, she turned back and smiled one last time. "Um… I hope to see you two again sometime." She flushed as she headed out the door.

"She really is timid, huh?" Anzu asked as Cosmo left the room. Yugi only smiled as he couldn't help but smile as he thought that the green haired girl seemed alright. And he had hoped they would cross paths once again.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Yugi headed out the school. He had to stay behind for some rooms he promised to clean with some other students. Since he was short and small, he was able to get to the hard to reach places. Mostly the others just ignored him as they cleaned. They never talked much so Yugi never considered them friends. He only did it to see the sensei's happy. As he headed out to the yard of the school, he noticed a group of buff and tall men were out in the courtyard in the middle of what looked like training.

"1. We serve to protect the rules!" A deep masculine voice called out to the group.

"Serve! Serve! Serve!" The group of men repeated as they punched the air.

"2. We fight to protect justice!" The deep voice called again.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The group kicked the air this time as they repeated that one word. Yugi stared at the group as he grew nervous. These guys were in charge of making sure the kids followed the rules and if any delinquents were to be spotted, they would beat some sense into them. Literally. He didn't think such a group should actually be needed in a school like this, especially with the students behaving as they did. Still, he wasn't one to judge. At least they weren't bothering him, so he couldn't complain.

' **The Public Moral guys?... I'll avoid bothering them…'** Yugi thought to himself as he began to walk away.

"Wait a moment you!" That same voice that commended the group called out to Yugi. He stopped in his tracks as he looked to see who it was that call out to him. To his surprise, it was the leader of the Public Moral member, Ushio-san. Not only was he the one who funded the group itself and got the school to make one, but he made all the school rules as well. He was also the strongest of all the members in the Public Moral, which was why so many feared him. He was twice as big and twice as muscular than any other member on that team. He had green spiky hair and slanted, piercing brown eyes and big bushy black eyebrows. He walked up Yugi as he asked a question. "You're Mutou Yugi-kun right?" Ushio asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered. He sounded a bit nervous again as he wondered what the Public Moral guys could want with him. He just hoped it wasn't something serious.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something." Ushio went straight to the point. "You… Have the class students been bullying you?" he asked in a somewhat twisted smile. Yugi made a confused and unpleasant expression.

"Nothing like that's happened to me!" Yugi protested. And it was true, Jounouchi and Honda only picked on him once, most of the students just ignore him, so it's not like he was a victim or anything. Where would he even get such an idea?

"Wait a moment." Ushio was not finished. "A person like you would reply like that." Yugi scrunched up his brows as he was now more displeased by this guys persistence in this issue that wasn't even a thing. "I must properly investigate this." He declared. "You can relax Yugi-kun. From now on, I Ushio, will be your bodyguard."

"Eh?! But I really haven't experienced that. Excuse me!" Yugi turned high heel and ran out of the conversation and school grounds. ' **What the heck was that? Weirdo.'** Yugi mentally thought. It wasn't just the fact that this guy was butting into something that was not only not his business and that it didn't even exist, but the fact that the way he was putting this was more of a calm tone than a worry tone any adult would have when they find out a student is being picked on. Almost the way a stalker would address to the one they were stalking. Yugi found it creepy. As if he was enjoying this more than he should. Hopefully he would just ignore him and he wouldn't bother him. It seemed to have work before. Besides, no one was bullying him so Ushio should have no one to investigate.

Yugi ignored that event all together as he made his way back home to the gameshop his grandfather owned. At least today's events were over, and he can't say that it wasn't a bad day. He did met that Cosmo girl and he showed Anzu the puzzle he was working on. It seemed like a decent day. Yugi walked up to the door and opened it. "I'm home…" He called out as he entered the shop. His child like smile left his face and in its place was a look of surprise. Yugi blinked as he saw the brown haired female in the store. "Anzu!" He gasped.

"It's been so long since I came over to play." Anzu giggled as she smiled at Yugi. Yugi didn't think Anzu would come over. Sure, she came over when they were younger, but this was the first time since middle and high school that she came over to the game shop. Either way, he was just happy to see her once again.

"You're late Yugi!" An elderly voice called to him. An old man with gray frizzy hair, mustache, and beard appeared before the two. He had the same purple eyes as Yugi, wore a yellow bandana on his head a pale shirt and green suspenders. He walked up to the two as Yugi smiled.

"I'm home Gramps!" Yugi assured.

"By the way Anzu-chan, you've grown so much." Yugi's grandpa noted. "Especially your chest! It's finally 80 cm? Wonderful!" He winked at her which made Anzu feel slightly disturbed. Grandpa turned his attention from Anzu and to his own grandson for a moment. "By the way Yugi, I heard from Anzu-chan." He began. "That puzzle, you still haven't given up on that?"

"Why would I give up?!" Yugi challenged. While it was true that he had been at that puzzle for years and had barely made any progress, he was still determined to solve it. After all, games and puzzles were his hobby. And he couldn't stop a puzzle when he started it. The only way he would be done with it was if he was finished with it. However, his grandpa went on.

"That puzzle is beyond human knowledge, you can't do it." His grandpa was harsh with his words as he bluntly stated. "By the way, there's a lot of history behind it." He added.

"History?" Anzu questioned. Yugi's grandpa turned his eyes towards Anzu which caused her to jump and made Yugi curious, yet confused. So he wanted to know more.

"An excavation team found the Millennium Puzzle…" Yugi's grandpa began the tale. "...They brought the Pharaoh's box from a giant valley. But, everyone in the excavation died mysteriously. The last person left this behind because he wanted to live. When I asked him what it was, he told me, "Yami no Game"." He finished in a mysterious and twisted smile. Anzu backed up a bit as she grew a nervous and scared smile on her face. She had heard from Yugi about the puzzle being found in an excavation, but he did not tell her about the part where all the members died mysteriously.

"Yugi, this puzzle sounds dangerous." She warned him. Yugi however only took out the golden chest from his backpack and stared at the Egyptian artifact.

"Yami no game? What's that? I like it." Yugi spoke in an excited manner.

"Look at the symbols carved in this box." Yugi's grandfather instructed him as he pointed to the carving on the box that Yugi showed Anzu earlier. ""The one who solves me, will recive my dark knowledge and power."" He quoted.

"I see!" Yugi looked serious for a moment as he understood. He then raised the box in the air as he smiled. "So my wish will come true!" He exclaimed. "I'm excited! I'm definitely going to finish it!" He declared. Anzu just turned her head away as if she could not believe even after what he just heard, he is still willing to complete that mysterious and possibly dangerous puzzle despite the warnings. And Yugi's grandpa was looking very enraged all of a sudden.

"Return it! It's a treasure after all!" Grandpa demanded.

"You're only thinking of value! No way!" Yugi protested.

Eventually, night fell across Japan. Many people were asleep at this time as only a few windows glowed with the illumination of lights. Wild dogs barked in the background as Yugi was in his room. At his desk with only the lamp to light his activities. He sat down forcing two pieces of the puzzle he had taken to school today to show Anzu and Cosmo. He separated the two unconnected pieces and glared at them as he was unhappy that they did not fit together. "I think that blocked it…" Yugi muttered as he tried a different piece and tried hooking it together with one of his others. He had been working on this puzzle for hours, after Anzu had left he went straight to his room and started working on it like it was the only thing on his mind. After hearing what his grandpa had told him about how completing the puzzle will make his wish come true, he was even more determined to complete his puzzle so his wish could be granted faster. No matter how long it would take, he wanted to finish his puzzle and get what he always wanted.

Yugi's grandpa peared through the keyhole on the door to Yugi's bedroom. He was going to head off to bed when he saw the light coming through the crack. He looked to see his grandson hard at work on that puzzle of his. "He's still at it? It's been 8 years." Grandpa muttered to himself. "He doesn't give up. Well, he is my grandson." He laughed as he walked away from the bedroom door. He stopped in his tracks as he realized something though. "But… it's said the person who solves that puzzle receives the Yami no Game."

Yugi shut his eyes for a moment as he began to drift off. Try as he might he could not keep himself awake, as he grew tired of the brain games he was playing with this puzzle. But he would still not give up. It was just a break for him.

"It might be better if he doesn't finish it." Grandpa Mutou thought to himself as he glanced at the door one last time then walked down the hallway, forgetting about it all.

Yugi was asleep on his desk as the Millennium Puzzle was only halfway completed and was near his fingertips. He had gotten farther than the past eight years but he still had a long way to go. He needed some rest for school and to finish his puzzle. As he doze off however, the puzzle began to glow a golden color that lit the entire room.

* * *

The next morning at school, Yugi yawned as he was tried, sitting at his desk. He had worked on the Millennium Puzzle all night last night and didn't get any sleep until the early hours of the morning. He still had some confidence left since he seemed to have gotten farther at solving the three dimensional puzzle than he ever had in the last eight years. But he still had a long way to go before he can complete it. Though he was still determined more than ever knowing that if he did finish the puzzle, his wish would come true. The one wish that he knew would change his whole life. That was all he had left to look forward to. Yugi stretched his arms as he yawned once again. But he would accomplish nothing if he kept up solving the puzzle until the early morning. Instead, he would lose valuable sleep which he needed for school and focusing on solving the puzzle.

Yugi was alone in the classroom as many of the students were taking their afternoon break. He figured he would use this time to get some sleep he lost yesterday. But the last thing he wanted was for people to be worried about him sleeping in class. Imagine getting a note sent to his home saying your son had fallen asleep in class and it could lead to his grandpa questioning him. Yugi was just thankful that his mother wasn't home due to business in another city, otherwise he would be in more trouble than he would with his grandfather. Since he kept his puzzle back at home, after yesterday's events and fearful he might lose it, Yugi had nothing better to do. So, he got up from his seat, and walked out of the classroom and into the halls, to try and find something to do.

' **It's hard to believe that spring arrived a few weeks ago.'** Yugi noted to himself as he walked through the halls. ' **I can't believe that I'm already a tenth grader. Two more years and I'll be done with high school. I wonder what these next few years will be like.'** Yugi wondered. As he walked through the halls and thought to himself, he eyed a window that lead to the courtyard of the front schoolyard. That was when he saw her again. ' **Seedrian-chan.'** Yugi gasped as he eyed Cosmo eating her lunch at one of the benches. Yugi blinked and then walked down the hallway and out the front door. He didn't know why but...he felt like he wanted to see her again. Just to make sure she was doing alright. After all, she was new to this school so he wanted to make sure she was fitting in.

He walked closer to her as he was only a few feet from the bench. He looked at her for a few moments, wondering what he should say. She didn't notice him right away, too busy eating. Yugi took a deep breath and asked in his chipper tone. "Seedrian-chan." Cosmo bite into her bean bun and her eyes grew wide as she heard her surname be called. She looked up with the pastry in her mouth and saw Yugi. "Uh… sorry, are you eating lunch?" what kind of question is that? Isn't it obvious!

Cosmo nodded as she chewed her bread. Yugi looked away for a moment as he scratched his cheek. Why was he acting this way? She was only a girl who was new to the area and very timid and easily sensitive. He needed to approach this gently. He sat down next to Cosmo and watched as she ate her lunch which was just more pastries and a milk carton. "Aren't you going to eat lunch with Mazaki-san?" Cosmo asked Yugi as she finished her bread halfway. Yugi looked at her and blinked. He shook his head as he put on an embarrassed smile.  
"O-oh no! A-Anzu-chan and I aren't really friend friends. I-I mean, the two of us have known each other since elementary school but we haven't hung out, really."

"I see…" Cosmo noted. "Uh… so why are you here? I mean, why did you come see me again?" Cosmo asked as she looked at Yugi.

"O-oh… I just wanted to make sure you were settling in to the school." Yugi answered. "And wondering if you've made any friends yet." Cosmo looked down to the ground for a moment, making Yugi curious.

"Mutou-san, do you like this school?"

Yugi seemed surprised she would ask a question like that out of nowhere. But, he did answer her. "It's alright I guess. I don't mind it."

"I think this school would be better if I had someone to share it with." Cosmo suddenly started to say. "Back at my old school, I had lots of friends. But now, we moved here and I barely know anyone. You and Mazaki-san were the first two students I talked to when I came here. I don't know any of my classmates, I don't stand out at all so no one notices me. I don't know this place very well so I don't know what I could do. Everything is changing so fast that I can't keep up with it. But yet I still go on hoping that things will get better." Yugi processed what Cosmo told him. It was clear that not only was Cosmo lonely, she was having trouble adjusting to her new life here. And the fact she had no one to support her only made her feel more forlorn. Cosmo sat there in silence for a minute or two until she looked at Yugi and blinked rapidly. "I-I'm sorry. You hardly know me yet I'm spilling out my life to you. You must not really care anyways."

"N-no. Not at all. I understand how it must feel to be alone." Yugi assured her in his friendly smile. "I'm sorry if these past few events have been stressful for you. I'm sure anyone in your situation would feel the same way. But I'm sure that if you keep going, things will turn out alright. Or at least, something will change."

Cosmo smiled and nodded. "Thank you. For talking to me and being nice to me. It makes me feel a little less alone." Yugi only smiled as well. Even though Cosmo was very timid and quiet, she seemed nice and she reminded Yugi of himself. Yugi wanted to say something else to try and reassure her. But he was interrupted.

"Hey!" A familiar masculine voice called out. Yugi and Cosmo looked to see Ushio-san standing before them with a wicked grin on his face. Cosmo blinked as she never saw him before and Yugi seemed more confused as he was wondering what he wanted from him. More information about his supposed 'bullies'? Ushio eyed Yugi. "Yugi-kun, a moment." Yugi blinked. Did he wanted to show Yugi something? Yugi looked at Cosmo as she stared at the boy. Yugi got up from the bench.

"I'll see you later, Seedrian-chan." Yugi told her as he walked with Ushio away from her. Cosmo only waved goodbye to him as she felt her heart sink. "Ushio-san, why do you want to see me?" Yugi asked as he was being lead away from the school to a different building and being taken behind it. He didn't like this one bit, but he did nothing to protest.

"Come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased." Ushio assured. Yugi saw what he meant as he gasped in utter shock at what he saw. Leaning against the building were Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun who had bruises all over their faces. Surrounding them were more of the moral guys as Ushio looked at them. It's clear they have been in this state for a while.

"I-it hurts!" Honda moaned as he leaned against Jounouchi. The blond looked up to see Yugi as he rushed over to them.

"Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun!" Yugi exclaimed as he rushed over to them. He wanted to help them and make sure they were alright. Yugi was blocked though by Ushio's arm. He looked up to the guy as Ushio did not hide his grin for a moment.

"What do you think, Yugi-kun?" Ushio asked as he extended his arm out towards the two other students.

"What is this?" Yugi asked as his voice cracked.

"I told you, Yugi-kun. I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard." Ushio pointed to himself as he spoke with pride. "That's why we've been punishing these bullies." Ushio explained.

Yugi looked at the beaten up males with a look of utter disbelief. "No… Ushio-san, this is just too horrible!" Yugi protested. He rushed up to the two students and examined them. "Are you okay Jounouchi-kun? Honda-kun?"

"Yugi…" Jounouchi-kun spoke in a dry voice with barely any strength. "Damn you…" He cursed at the small boy. "Are you satisfied?" Jounouchi asked. Even though, despite the abuse, he still had some of his spirit left. Though it was pointed right at Yugi.

Yugi's eyes widened as he heard him. "You're wrong," Yugi protested. "Do you think I'd ask for such a horrible thing?" it was true, even though there were people, such as these guys, that abused Yugi, he would never go as far as to hurt them like this. This would prove nothing to him or the others. He would just make things worse by bringing violence.

"Move aside, Yugi!" Ushio warned him as he pushed Yugi aside and focused his attention on the beaten boys. "We are not done with the punishing." Yugi gasped at the thought that even at the state these two were in, the beating was still going to continue. Jounouchi glared at Ushio as if he thought he could handle whatever would come his way now. Until Ushio kicked him in the ribs, causing Jounouchi to cough up some blood as he gasped. Yugi's eyes grew incredibly small as his mouth hung open by such force. This was too much. Jounouchi did not deserve this! He was already too weak from the previous beating to handle anymore. Yugi did the bravest thing he could think of and stepped in between Jounouchi and Ushio. He held his arms wide on either side, trying to block the taller guy from hurting his classmates.

"Stop this now!" Yugi demanded.

"Well well, Yugi-kun. Are you covering for these guys? What a strange guy." Ushio amusingly said. "Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have. Punch them! Kick them!"

"Do you think… I can do that to my friends?!" Yugi asked.

"Friends?" Jounouchi mumbled.

Ushio laughed as this was too amusing. "What are rare guy! Friends you say? They're bullies that exploited you." Ushio informed him.

"They weren't bullying me," Yugi explained. "Jounouchi-kun just wanted me to be a man." And it was true. They weren't truly hurting him, more like mocking him in a sense. Jounouchi stared at Yugi in amazement. Despite all the abuse he and Honda, mostly he, had given Yugi, this guy was defending him? Jounouchi didn't deserve it, yet here Yugi was, stopping Ushio from pummeling them even more and defending them going as far as calling them friends. Yugi was a strange guy, but he was also merciful as well.

"Man, you're a complete weirdo." Ushio mocked. "Very well. By the way Yugi-kun, it's time for you to pay up. The total cost of my bodyguard frees, is 20,000 yen." (AN about 200 US dollars).

"20,000 yen?!" Yugi gasped as he repeated the amount of money.

"We, the Public Moral need support as well. And if you do not give us the fees, we'll have to keep reminding you that you owe us for our work."

'B-but… I don't have that kind of money.' Yugi thought to himself.

"Well? Shall you pay right now or do you need time to go home with a reminder?" Ushio warned as he raised a fist. Yugi closed his eyes and prepared for what was coming his way.

"Hey!" A new voice interrupted them. Yugi, Ushio, Jounouchi, Honda and the other moral guys turned to see someone new standing a few feet away from them. A female who attended Dominio High like Yugi. She had fair skin and a small cute nose. Her eyes were as round as Yugi's and her pupils were a light shade of lavender. Her hair was silky like and reached all the way to her midback in waves. It was the same color as her eyes as it became whiter the lower her hair got. Her nails were an amethyst shade and were a bit sharp. She had her arms crossed under her breast as wind blew through the area, making her silky hair fly like her blue skirt. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She smiled in a soft but edgy voice.

"What are you doing here Miss?!" Ushio demanded to know.

"I was taking a pleasant walk until I saw these three boys that seemed to have gotten into trouble. Now I don't know all the rules of this school, but last I checked, bullying is definitely against the policies here."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, miss. Those two students were the ones bullying Mutou-kun, so my moral guys took it upon ourselves to teach them a lesson." Ushio defended with a cocky smile.

"So, you decided to gang up on two students and give them a taste of their own medicine tenfold? Last I checked, that makes you worse than them. After all, only the bigger person would deal with this in a mature manner."

"You have no idea what you are talking about young lady. You are too weak and valuable to understand how disgusting these teenage boys can be." Ushio defended.

"Oh, so you think because I'm female, I'm at a disadvantage because of my gender and body type? Honestly, you men are all the same thinking that a girl can not be just as strong or smart as you." She sighed. "Though I will admit, not all stereotypes about women are inaccurate. For example, I feel the strong urge to clean this area… of pests like you tough guys."

"You think you, a high school girl, could possible take on one of my men?"

"Well, if I do, I won't charge you." She backed talked him. "However, I want to make this self defense, so I'll let you have the first go. Though I'll give you a chance to back down now."

Ushio scowled as this female was not scared to take on his moral guys. "Very well, go on then!" He ordered his platoon. "But go easy on her!" There were eight men and only one of her. The first two rushed up to the girl, ready to tackle her. Yugi, Jounouchi and Honda gasped as they were fearful to watch. There was no possible way that she could take on these moral guys, especially two at once. Jounouchi and Honda, who were famous to have gotten into fights with others stronger then them, could barely lay a hand on these guys. The two buff guys charged at her, and just as they were about to grab her, she ducked as their arms reached out, slide behind them and charged up her legs as she spun around to kick both of them from behind with both her feet. As she gracefully jumped from their backs and landed on the ground, the two males went flying into the fence, both knocked out from the impact as their faces were imprinted by the fences shape.

The teenagers and moral guys just stared at her, lost for words as to what they've just witness. The girl looked back at the group, flipping her hair as she seemed unaffected by what just happened. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you two, did I?" Yugi couldn't tell if she was actually mocking them or if she had genuine concern in her voice. Or maybe it was both. Yugi and the other two were too impressed at how this chick had just taken out two guys. Even Jounouchi and Honda looked fairly impressed by how much strength this chick had. Ushio grew mad at her as she was getting on his nerves.

"Alright! You've asked for this now! Go get her!" He demanded of his other six. The members nodded as they blindly rushed in to take out the girl who challenged them all. Even with the number of men high, she was still highly cocky. She jumped up into the air as one of them attempted to grab her once again. She landed on his face as she used her feet to smash his cheek in. She jumped from his face and high spun kick two other moral guys at the same time. Knocking all three down at once.

"You sure you don't want to stop now?" she asked. Ushio cringed his face as he did not want to be defeated. He smirked as one of his remaining men was able to hold the female in an armlock and hold her still.

"This is what happened to those who mess with the public moral guys! I warned you, and now you shall pay the price." The remaining two looked at the lavender girl as they readied their fist. Yugi looked away for a moment, scared that this girl would get hurt. However, he had one eye open as he watched. The female used her back to lift the one holding her arms and flip him to make him take down one of the other two. She dusted off her arms as she looked at the group in triumph. As she finished dusting, the last moral guard was behind her and ready to take her down.

"Look out!" Yugi warned. But she didn't even turn, she only closed her eyes as she raised her fist to the guy's face and smashed his good looks as he had a one hit knock out. Falling to the ground. The girl flipped her hair back as she looked at Ushio and the other teens. The boy students stared in awe as this girl took out eight public moral guys while Jounouchi and Honda could barely take on one at a time. And yet she got out of it without a scratch. There was no way this was a girl, or human for that matter. She crossed her arms under her breast once again as she eyed Ushio.

"Looks like you guys could use a bit more moral before you go around picking fights and sticking your noses in businesses that don't concern you." She smiled and spoke softly. "Now, I'm gonna give you two options. You can either walk away quietly and pretend none of this ever happened. No one has to know about this and I won't bother doing you in like I did your other members. You also have to leave these three boys alone and forget about your fees. Or, I could report you to the school and have you not only lose your program but get you out of a job. Unless you can explain to the board why you beat these two students to an inch of their lives, charged the one who never wanted these two hurt and attempted to beat up a poor female student."

"Ha, you think you're empty threats scare me?! Don't forget that you also fought back, which gives me enough reason to discipline you!" Ushio protested. The female shook her head.

"Actually, if I recall, it was your own men who attempted the first move. And it was under your orders that they tried to hit me. In other words, I had every reason to fight back in self defense." She corrected.

"E-even so…" Ushio tried not to lose himself, but found it more difficult. "You have no proof of what happened here!"

"Actually, I'm sure the board would be willing to listen to a young and innocent school girl like myself. And I also have three witnesses to prove what went down here as well as proof from two of them. All over their bodies are bruises caused by punches and kicks. It would take a while, but I'm sure they could trace those shoe sizes and knuckle imprints to you and your moral members." The girl explained as Yugi eyed the two. She was right, it could be possible to trace it back to Ushio and the members. It was clear that with all the evidence she had, he would be blamed for this as well as lose his job. He had come too far to let some silly girl get in his way, but he could not do anything to her without making him look worse in front of the school board. He snarled as he walked away casually but Yugi knew that this was not over.

"Well, at least he can admit defeat." The girl noted nonchalantly as she walked up to Yugi and the other two. Yugi turned to see the taller female and blushed slightly as he saw her beauty up close. She placed her hands on her hips as she looked at him. "You alright there?" She asked him. Yugi did not hear her at first as he stood there looking at her figure. He shook his head as he snapped out of his thoughts. He remembered what she had asked him and nodded. "You're friends look like they could use some help though." She noted as she and Yugi turned towards Jounouchi and Honda. They were still banged up pretty rough, but they were able to see the fight that unfolded before them. Jounouchi glared at her.

"Tch! I feel fine. You didn't have to step in!" He warned as he tried to get up, but fumbled back to the ground as his muscles ached in pain. Yugi held Jounouchi to steady him.

"Really? If you really had the fight under control, then you wouldn't be needing any support to keep you up, would you?" she mocked.

"Mutou-san!" Cosmo called out. Yugi and the other three turned to see Cosmo running towards them. She was in front of Yugi as she breathed heavily.

"S-Seedrian-san!" Yugi gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Cosmo looked at him with her sky eyes full of concern. "I-I was worried after Ushio-san took you away… I don't know much about the public moral guys so… I was worried about what they would do. I-I got the courage to try and find you and see if you were alright." She explained. Yugi blinked, he was amazed at how much courage she must have gotten to have tried to find Yugi after being lead by Ushio-san. Though she was very timid and shy, she seemed to have some passion in her if she had a reason to bring it out. Yugi smiled as he nodded, reassuring her that he was fine.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for this girl, Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun and I would have been in much deeper trouble with Ushio-san." Yugi pointed to the lavender haired girl who kept her smile.

"Starlight," She said. Yugi blinked at the name and Cosmo grew curious. "Starlight Sparkle is my name. Some call me Spark, others call me Star. But just call me Sparkle if you want. It's easier." She assured the group.

"I'm-"

"Mutou Yugi." Sparkle interrupted Yugi as he was about to introduce himself. "I already know your two friends there and you must be Seedrian Cosmo, right?"

"H-hai." Cosmo nodded. "How did you know-"

"I've been at this school long enough to know most of the names of every student. Even the new ones." She looked at Cosmo. "Anyways, you don't have to worry about Ushio-kun. I'm sure he's learned his lesson. But what the heck were you thinking just letting a guy like that drag you around and fight your battles?"

"I-I never asked for him to hurt Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun!" Yugi protested.

"He seemed to have thought otherwise." Sparkle remarked. "You know, you really shouldn't associate yourself with fellows like Katsuya-kun and Ushio-kun. Those guys just tend to be men who just pick fights to prove themselves."

"Don't you dare think you can compare me to that maniac when you know nothing about my life!" Jounouchi protested.

"Like I said, I've been around long enough to know who you all are." Sparkle repeated as she glared at Jounouchi sternly. "And don't interrupt someone while they are talking." She warned. Then she looked back at Yugi. "All I'm saying, is that you really need to watch out. People like you are easy targets for people like Ushio and Katsuya. I've seen it a lot of times before. If I were you, I wouldn't even bother with the guys like that. They just take advantage of you in the end."

Yugi just couldn't believe how serious Sparkle was being towards him. Did she really care about him or was it just some advice for him on her own half? "Well, classes will be starting soon. You should probably take care of your buddies there and head back." Sparkle advised as she turned around and proceeded to walk away. "Oh, and if you ever find yourself in a jam again, let me know, okay?" she stated as she turned her head for a moment to look back at Yugi. Then walked away.

"Wow… she's really mysterious… and beautiful…" Cosmo noted. Yugi nodded in agreement. In just the two days he's met two strange yet unique females who have just made their way into his life. He didn't know why, but he was glad to have met these two girls. He felt...some nostalgia just thinking about them. Cosmo looked from the girl walking away to Jounouchi and Honda. She gasped as she bent down and looked at the bruised figures. "Ah! Are the two of you alright?!" she asked in deep concern.

"Ha, don't worry, the pain is bearable." Jounouchi assured.

"Speak for yourself." Honda winced in pain.

"The two of you should go to the nurse's office right away." Cosmo instructed. "Mutou-san, can you give me a hand?" she turned towards Yugi and he nodded at her question. Cosmo helped Honda-kun up and supported him while Yugi helped up and supported Jounouchi-kun.

"Come on, we can take ourselves to the infirmary." Jounouchi protested.

"Please stop the tough guy act and just let us help you." Cosmo begged. "Everyone needs help now and then anyways. It only makes us stronger and gives us a reason to keep going." She smiled. Yugi couldn't help but be amazed at how positive Cosmo was being. Only yesterday and a few minutes ago she seemed so quiet and timid and lacked confidence, but now she was being positive and helping out the group. Yugi had to admit, he liked her. But there was this small voice in the back of his head saying that somehow, this peace would not last forever.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he was up in his room at his desk working on the Millennium Puzzle once again. After today's events, he had some motivation to continue his puzzle. He had to admit, between the new transfer student and the mysterious tough girl, Yugi couldn't help but like both girls as they were very unique and special. He felt like he and Cosmo were becoming good friends, slowly but surely. And he knew that Sparkle girl must have been at the school for a while. So Yugi was sure to see her again. He really hoped so, because she was fearless and she was very strong. Jounouchi and Honda even thanked Yugi and Cosmo for taking them to the infirmary. Aside from this morning's events with Ushio, Yugi had an exciting day. But as the thoughts of Ushio came into his head, he could not help but remember that Ushio wanted: payment for his job of beating up Yugi's bullies. Even though Yugi did not want to pay Ushio because he didn't want those two to get hurt in the first place, he had a strange and sinking feeling that even though Sparkle took care of Ushio's members, he would still make sure Yugi would pay one way or another.

"What'll I do?" Yugi wondered as he placed a piece of the Millennium Puzzle into the structure he'd come up with. "20,000 yen? I don't have that kind of allowance." Yugi wondered what he could do if Ushio did decide to try anything with him. There was no way he could beat him on his own. Not even Jounouchi and Honda, who were the strongest guys Yugi ever knew, couldn't match him. Maybe Sparkle could help out. She did take out eight of his guys at once. Then again, Yugi did not want to trouble her, especially since he did not know much about her. Even though she said that if he was ever in trouble, she would help him. He should also rule out Cosmo. She was too weak looking and wouldn't last long in a fight anyways. Though he felt bad for excluding them all out, Jounouchi and Honda got hurt because of him and Cosmo had no reason to be part of this just like Sparkle. "What'll I do? What should I do? Am I worrying too much?" Yugi could only ask these questions as he had no idea what his answers were. "Why me…" He looked at his half completed puzzle as if it would give him the answer to his problems. Right, as if a puzzle with supposed mystical powers could solve all his problems. What a joke. He bet it wouldn't even make his one wish come true. "How can I be working on the puzzle at a time like this…" He looked at the puzzle closer, as he saw that it was halfway complete. "Huh?" Yugi blinked. "But I'm doing better than usual." He noted. "Weird… I feel like crap…" He talked as he put together the puzzle at the same time, putting piece by piece. "...I feel like I'm going to solve the puzzle today." He slid a piece of the puzzle into a place. "There… Wow!" He exclaimed as he saw that the pieces were falling into place. "Perhaps… Perhaps…?! Yugi felt his heart racing as he couldn't contain his excitement. Another piece went into the place he wanted without any difficulties. "I did it!" He triumphantly proclaimed. He held up the puzzle to get a good view on the nearly completed africat he had been solving for eight years, and having little to no progress until today. It's as if the events of the past few days had given him reason to solve this puzzle and the will to finally put it together perfectly.

"I did it!" He told himself once again. "All that's left is to put in the final piece and it's done!" Finally, after all these years, all of Yugi's hard work will pay off. Now that his puzzle was nearly complete, he was sure that his wish would come true. The fact that he was going to complete it must mean that things were looking up for him. Yugi reached one hand into his puzzle box to pick up the last piece that was needed to be put into the center of the puzzle. As he reached inside though, he only felt a hard bottom. Yugi looked over as he was baffled by the fact he felt no other golden objects inside. To his dismay, the box was empty. The single piece to complete his puzzle was gone.

"Not here… The last part…" Yugi mumbled to himself as he lost his self-esteem for a moment. He stood up from his chair as his whole body shook. "No!" He gasped. It was impossible! He did not remember taking out any other pieces of the puzzle nor losing any! Yesterday was his first time bringing it to school and opening it and showing it to...to...school! Of course! When Jounouchi grabbed his puzzle and looked inside, he probably snatched a piece of it and took it who knows where! Yugi never thought Jounouchi would do such an awful thing, but at this point there was no other logical solution. There was only one thing left to do!

* * *

Yugi ran all the way from his house towards the school. Knowing that his last piece must be there, he had to get it in order to finish his puzzle. He was sure that he could find it eventually. Even if he had to search the whole school. He would not leave until he found that one last piece. It was all he had left to finally make his dream come true. He told his grandpa that he had forgotten something at his school and was going back to pick it up. He let him go as long as he got back before dark. Yugi didn't make any promises, but would try. So he ran down the street towards Domino High school. ' **Without that part, the puzzle is incomplete! My wish won't come true!'** Yugi told himself mentally as he ran faster. 'Please! Be at school!' He prayed as he entered the gates. He would locate his piece and then leave. That was all he had to do and nothing more and nothing less. Upon entering the school grounds, he was immediately greeted by the last person he wanted to see.

"Yo, Yugi-kun." Ushio greeted Yugi in his cold voice. Yugi backed up a bit as the familiar moral guard stood there, in the center of the schoolyard and icily staring at Yugi.

"Ushio-san." Yugi mumbled under his breath but Ushio heard him. His hands in his pockets as he looked so expressionless.

"You brought the bodyguard fee right? About time." Ushio praised in his subtle tone.

"No!" Yugi protested. "I just forgot something at school and came to pick it up!" Yugi explained. He did not care to get involved with Ushio-san. All he wanted was to get the piece to his puzzle and leave. Yet he knew it would not be that easy. "Anyways, I can't…"

"Hmmm, then I guess you're going to need some education." Ushio threatened as he stared at Yugi. Yugi gasped as his whole form shook. He was trapped. Ushio was going to teach him the meaning of pain just like he did with Honda and Jounouchi. Sparkle was not here to protect him now. He was all alone and forced to take it all in without any resistance.

Yugi was kicked against the wall behind the school. Ushio had finished his 'lesson' with Yugi as he did not want to get into too much trouble. He nearly dodged a bullet with that Sparkle girl, and he wanted to make sure that he did not have any more proof of his actions. Yugi fell to the ground as his whole body hurt from the beating. He could now understand how Jounouchi and Honda must have felt after they were beaten by Ushio. At least it was only him Yugi was dealing with and not his whole squad. Otherwise, he may not even be alive right now. But the pain was unbearable and he felt like he couldn't walk.

"That's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll show the fruits of your "education"." Ushio instructed as he began to walk away from Yugi. Yugi wanted nothing more than to crawl away and hide. He wanted to get away, but he was glad it was over. For now at least. He knew that Ushio would be back and give him a beating twice as hard as he had just received. And worse yet, Ushio will continue to do so until Yugi pays up.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out. Yugi could barely hear as he felt his eardrums ringing out.

"What? The bullies are back?." Ushio replied. Yugi could make out the word 'bullies'. He did not know who they were until one of them tried to get Yugi some help.

"Yugi!" He called out in a familiar tone. "Hey! Hang on!" Yugi could finally recognized the voice belonged to Jounouchi. Why was he here? Was Honda with him? Yugi had his eyes closed and he was too weak from the pain to see. For some unknown reason, he talked to himself.

"I…" Yugi quietly mumbled to himself. "I… asked the puzzle… for some true friends." That was his wish. Yugi was always alone when he entered middle and high school. All he wanted was to find someone who could play a game with him and talk with him and laugh and share with him. He had hoped that by completing the puzzle he could gain some actual friends. Yugi could feel something being pressed into his palm and having his fist closed around it. Jounouchi was giving him something.

"Ushio-san! Up till now, I've respected you… But… I can't just let this stand!" The other voice, whom Yugi assumed was Honda, declared.

"Oh! You think 2 on 1 is going to make you win?" Ushio mocked. Yugi heard screams and punching and kicking. He did not know who was punching who or who was taking the blows from someone else, all he knew was that the three of them, Jounouchi, Honda and Ushio were fighting. As the fight raged on, Yugi thought to himself as it distracted him from the pain.

' **I… I made a wish on the puzzle… I told it I wanted true friends. Someone who will never betray me… A true friend who will always be there for me… No matter what…'**

"This is what happens to those who defy me! Remember this!" Ushio laughed as he walked away. Yugi was able to lift his head up to see his two "friends" on the ground, unconscious as they had more bruises than they gotten earlier that day.

"Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun!" Yugi tried to scream but his voice cracked. He laid there, broken, not knowing what to do. "Ah… I can't wake them up." He realized his voice was not enough to get them up, and he was too weak to head over there to shake them awake as well. His body hurt and though he gained some strength back, he could not use it expect to move himself a bit. "If only if I…" Yugi looked in the palm of his clenched hand and saw there was a golden puzzle piece with an eye. "This…" He gasped as he looked at the familiar golden piece and then to his puzzle, which he had brought with him so he could complete it. The shape where the final piece should go looked like the piece he had. He knew right away that this must indeed be the last piece of his puzzle. The one he was looking for. At least he could finally solve it,. His and the other two's pain would not go in vain. He slowly and steadily placed the last piece inside the one space and with that, the puzzle was complete. As the final piece was put into place, the puzzle started to glow a golden color. Yugi blinked as gasped as he saw the object light up. He could feel the warm glow illuminating his body. He felt stronger...he felt smarter...he felt more confident...but it wasn't him. A beam of light shone into the sky and the wind blew leaves. Ushio noticed this sudden change in atmosphere and he did not like it.

"Now… It's game time." A new voice called out. Ushio turned around to see who it was that called to him. When he did, the next thing he knew he was standing on top of a sphere roof, dangling from a rope. He screamed as he held onto the line.

"What the hell is going on?!" He demanded to know as he wondered what had happened and how he got here. He looked up to see a strange shadow figure that was a bit familiar but yet looked different. It wasn't until the glow from the Millennium Puzzle that showed the colors of the form. Yugi stood up there. "Bastard! Yugi!" Ushio cursed. But this Yugi looked a lot different. No, this Yugi who wore his leather outfit with confidence, his hair looked the same as Yugi's but it has some yellow lightning strands as well and his eyes were a mix of crimson and amethyst. And it had a twisted and evil look in them. The other Yugi grinned at the tough guy dangling from the rope.

"Yo! Ushio-san." He called out in a confident voice that was deeper and more manlier. "I've got what you want right here."

"What?! You got the money?" Ushio asked excitedly. "So you brought it after all." He laughed. "Then I wouldn't have needed to put you through that." Which was a bit of a lie. "So hurry and hand it over!" He barked.

"It'd be boring just handing it over." The other Yugi told him

"What?!" Ushio questioned as he lost his patience.

"How about it? Have a little game with me." The other Yugi proposed.

"Game?!" Ushio seemed confused now. Just what was Yugi playing at? And what was the sudden new attitude?

"But it's no ordinary game… It's a Yami no Game!" He informed him.

"Ha! Interesting!" Ushio mocked. "I, Ushio, have never lost at any game! I accept!"

"Very well then, Ushio-san." The other Yugi commented. "Let us begin." He jumped off the top of the roof and as he fell, he placed a deck of cards on the roof and as he slide, the cards laid themselves out. He too was attached to a rope and as he went down, Ushio went up. Soon, the two of them were at the same level. The other Yugi looked at Ushio while he kept his grin. "The rules are simple. Flip over these cards and the person goes up by the value on the card… The other goes down." Yugi and Ushio looked up to see a pillar that was holding the ropes connecting them in place. "The person who makes it to the top wins the prize." He instructed.

"Alright! Then I'll start this!" Ushio said with confidence as he picked the card closest to him and flipped it over. "10 of Diamonds!" He declared as he laughed. "Well, Yugi, better prepare yourself." Ushio then counted the steps to take based off of the card and as he counted up, Yugi went down. He stopped at ten. Yugi then drew a card.

"I've got a 10." Yugi told Ushio.

"No way!" Ushio exclaimed as he went down while Yugi went up.

Ushio drew a different card. "2 of spades! I'll catch up to you!" He climbed two steps which made him and the other Yugi neck and neck.

"We can't have that now…" Yugi snickered as he drew a new card. "Queen of Spades."

"Again?!" Ushio gasped. How was he getting such good cards?! Was he this lucky? Or did he rige something? This process continued on and off again.

"3 of Diamonds!" Ushio exclaimed.

"9 of Hearts!" The other Yugi proudly showed.

"6 of Clubs!"

"Jack of Spades!"

Eventually, Ushio was almost at the bottom of the roof as Yugi was only one step away from victory. "What's the matter Ushio-san? Giving up already?" the other Yugi mocked. "I'm 1 step away from the top."

"Shut up!" Ushio warned. "The next card I pick will turn this around!" He was so sure of himself as he picked up the card and flipped it over. His face paled as he saw what the card was. "J-joker…"

"Too bad Ushio-san. Joker is a miss. My turn."

"What?! Don't screw with me!" Ushio exclaimed as he tossed the joker aside. "You fixed this from the beginning!"

The other Yugi grabbed the top card on the roof, looked at it and flipped it over for Ushio to see. "Ace of Diamonds. Victory is mine." He declared.

"Shut up!" Ushio threatened. He began climbing the roof, heading towards the top.

"Breaking the rules? If you do that, you'll face something terrible." The other Yugi warned Ushio.

"Quiet!" Ushio exclaimed as he attempted to punch Yugi. He dodged in time and fell from the roof.

"I knew you couldn't obey the rules."

"Die!" Ushio demanded as he cut the rope and watched as Yugi fell into the water. He laughed knowing that even though he didn't win, he still got what he wanted. "I did it!" He exclaimed as he opened the locked box inside the pillar and took out his stash. Only to find out his stash was another deck of cards. "What is this?! Some sick joke?!" He exclaimed.

The other Yugi looked out with his malicious eyes as a third golden eye appeared on his forehead. "The Door of Darkness has been opened." He declared in his twisted voice.

"The door or what?" Ushio demanded to know what was going on. The pillar holding him up suddenly lost its posting and it fell, causing Ushio to go with it. He screamed as he fell from the roof and was heading into the water. As he fell, he could see Yugi who was hanging onto the wall with his Millennium puzzle, which was keeping him in place.

"The Yami no Game shows a person's true character." He explained as he watched Ushio fall. "You will be swallowed in your own greed."

"What?!" Ushio wanted to know what that meant, only Yugi knew. He knew Ushio probably thought he would only fall into the water and get wet. But it wasn't until three eel like monsters came from the water with rows of pointy teeth that Ushio began to scream once again. The other Yugi smirked as his job was done. Ushio would never bother him nor his friends again. With that, the other Yugi walked away.

' **Do not worry Yugi,'** The other Yugi mentally in a calm tone held onto his newly made Millennium Puzzle. ' **You will not have to worry about Ushio-san anymore. Or any other problems in the near future.'**

* * *

"Hey, have you heard the news?" one girl among a group of three female students mumbled amongst themselves the next morning at school.

"About Ushio-san?" the second of the group asked. "They say that his public moral guards found him outside the school early that morning. He was curled up in a ball and crying."

"He was in such a shock he was hospitalized!" The third girl added.

"I wonder what happened to that guy?" the first one wondered. Yugi listened to these conversation as he walked down the hallway towards his first class of the day. He did not know what had happened to Ushio-san, for he barely remembered much after he placed the last piece inside the Millennium Puzzle. The next thing he knew, he was back at home in his bed with his wounds attended to. Yugi thought that it was all just a bad dream at first. Until he could feel his bruises and he saw the puzzle was finally completed. He realized that it must have been real. Though he could not understand what happened to Ushio-san, he was glad of two things. The first was that with Ushio-san gone, he and the others won't be getting hurt anymore. And at least he won't have to pay Ushio now. The second and the most important reason was that he held his completed puzzle in his hands, which was tied to a brown string to keep it around his neck.

"This will be my treasure from now on." Yugi giggled as he held the puzzle in his fingers. After eight long years and some beatings, he finally completed the puzzle and wore it proudly. He turned around a corner to head to his next class. But he was blocked as he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo Yugi." The small teen looked up to see Jounouchi-kun leaning against the frame. He waved at the other student and Yugi took it as a genuine greeting.

"Jounouchi-kun! Good morning!" Yugi greeted back. Jounouchi crossed his arms as he looked at Yugi with a smile upon his bandaged face. "How are your wounds?"

"Heh, they're healing. It's not the worst pain I've felt." The blond assured. "I'm following your example, I brought my treasure today." Yugi seemed surprised yet pleased. It seems as if yesterday's actions lead Jounouchi to change a bit. "Want to see?" Jounouchi asked. Yugi nodded, actually curious to see what kind of thing someone like Jounouchi would treasure. "Heh heh, too bad!" Jounouchi laughed. "My treasure…...You can see it but you cannot, so I can't show it to you!" Jounouchi sheepishly smiled.

"You can see it but you can't?" Yugi questioned. It was the same quiz he gave himself when he was solving the Millennium Puzzle. But what else could possible be relatable to that? Yugi wondered.

"It's "friendship"." Jounouchi answered as he looked at Yugi with a kind smile. "We can see it in each other…...But you can't see courage itself, right?" Yugi smiled as he got a bit teary eyed. Jounouchi...he had just offered Yugi a friendship request. He really had changed after these past few events. Yugi nodded as he agreed.

"Yeah!" Yugi smiled as he flustered a bit. He could see Jounouchi seemed uncomfortable with this situation as well as he tried to change the matter.

Jounouchi turned around and said: "So… Class is starting! Let's go!" He took off in such a rush, one of his shoes fell off. Yugi grabbed it from the floor and looked at the running blond.

"Jounouchi-kun, you dropped your shoe!" Yugi waved the shoe as he followed Jounouchi to class. Despite the awkward moment and running, Yugi liked the fact that his wish came true.


	3. Chapter 2

**Season 1 Episode 2: Escaped Criminal**

"What?! You've really completed the Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi's grandpa gasped in astonishment as he eyed the completed puzzle on the kitchen table. It was the morning after Jounouchi had declared his friendship for Yugi and since then, Yugi had felt more confident. After meeting Cosmo, being saved by that Sparkle girl and having Jounouchi as a friend, Yugi felt complete. Especially now with the Millennium Puzzle all put together. Yugi had never felt such joy in his life, though it had only been one day now since his new friendship with Jounouchi and it had not even been a week since these events took place.

Yugi had told his grandfather about completing the Millennium Puzzle this morning since he had forgotten to yesterday. He just could not believe that after eight years, the puzzle was whole. And though Yugi had to admit, the shape was very weird, it was Egyptian. And it was his nonetheless. So he showed his grandfather who gazed with astonishment at the completed artifact. While Yugi ate his breakfast, his grandfather took the puzzle in his hands and examined it. "Unbelieveable!" Sugoroku gasped again. "Since it was discovered, no one, not even those who found it could solve it." Sugoroku set the puzzle back down and reached from the other end of the table to place one of his palms on Yugi's forehead. Yugi looked up at his grandfather in confusion.

"Gramps?" Yugi asked.

"Have you changed at all? Like you're suddenly smarter or stronger?" Sugoroku asked his grandson.

Yugi scrunched one of his brow to look even more confused. "Not really… why?" Yugi wondered.

"Look. The glyphs carved in the case. "Thou who completes me will receive my dark knowledge and power."" Yugi's grandpa explained as he quoted from the box the puzzle came in. Yugi had forgotten about what his grandfather had said about the dark powers and wisdom that came with completing the puzzle. He was too busy completing it in order to make his wish to come true. Yugi lite up as he remembered his wish.

"Oh yeah, my wish came true!" Yugi happily spoke with his childlike grin. "I made some friends!"

"Friends?" Yugi's grandpa repeated. Yugi looked at his puzzle and smiled even more knowing that this artifact was the reason behind his new social life. However, his grandfather was not so convinced. ' **No, that can't be all.'** Sugoroku thought to himself as he looked at his grandson and the Millennium Puzzle before him. '" **Dark knowledge and power", just what is it?! I just hope nothing bad happens.'** Sugoroku hoped. Though his hope would be dashed away, for Yugi's troubles haven't even started yet. And soon, others would be dragged down with him and what the Puzzle has to bring.

" _ **The fugitive's name is Tasaki Tetsu, also known as Tetsu the Hedgehog. He might have a pistol…"**_

It was the day after the morning with his grandfather being shown the Millennium Puzzle. The bell in Domino High rung, signalling the end of the school day. Students were beginning to head home or stay for after school activities. Yugi was gathering his things as he was going to head out as well. He saw Jounouchi stretched in his desk and yawn. Jounouchi was not really a school kind or person. Though he was excellent in physical activities, when it came to actual school work such as math and history, he would rather be sleeping. He was never one to like school, and he found most of the work dull. Though he was excellent in activities. "All done, all done!" He rejoice to himself as he knew the school day was over. Yugi was heading out of the classroom as he wondered what he would do now. Jounouchi stopped him as he had on his smile. "Hey, Yugi." Yugi looked at the blond and wondered what he wanted. Chances are, they were probably gonna go hang out somewhere, like they have been for the past few days now. "where should we go on the way home?" Jounouchi asked.

"Hmm…" Yugi thought about the places he and Jounouchi could go to now that school was done. Suddenly, he got an idea. "I know, let's go to the newly opened Burger World." He suggested to his friend. "I heard their hamburgers are famous for how delicious they are." Yugi had heard about the restaurant and ever since then, he'd been wanting to try out their burgers since it was his favorite food. Jounouchi seemed keen on the idea as well.

"Wait a minute you guys!" A voice called to the two. The two looked up to see a familiar brunette staring at them with a stern expression.

"Oh~ It's the one who failed to become a first year student president, and instead became a janitor, Honda-kun." Jounouchi mocked.

"I'm not a janitor, I'm from Beautification club!" Honda corrected. Honda was a friend of Jounouchi's and lately Yugi had been hanging out with him as well. The two of them tease each other often, especially when Jounouchi teased Honda about being in a club dedicated to picking up trash and cleaning the school and streets. But he wasn't that bad of a guy, actually he was nicer to Yugi than Jounouchi had been when they first met. So Yugi thought he was okay in his book. "You know stopping on the way home is against school rules!" Yugi didn't think it really was a rule, just a precaution to the students to make sure they don't get into trouble. After all, he had stopped by many places after school ended and he never once got into trouble. Even Japanese schools had to have their limits.

Honda however changed his mind as a female with periwinkle hair in a high ponytail with a yellow bow, skipped up to the guys and smiled as she giggled. "I want to check out Burger World as well!" Miho declared. She was supposedly one of Anzu's friends and made her way into the group. Though she seemed to have a lot of the popular girl stereotypes, she seemed like a kind person who liked to spend time with her friends. So Yugi wasn't against it. Also, she seemed to have made Honda change his mind quite often.

"Let's go then!" Honda decreed.

"Hey, you…" Jounouchi grumbled. Yugi could tell right away that Honda was in love with Miho-chan. And he could see why, for she was pretty. But still, Honda seemed to have thought too much with his heart when it came to her.

"Hold on, everyone…" A familiar voice called out. The four looked to see Anzu who was standing there behind a few rows of desks with a nervous smile on her face. Yugi did not see her there and wondered how long she had been there and how much she had listened. "Did you say you were going to Burger World?" She asked.

"Anzu, you want to go too?" Yugi offered with his child-like smile.

"Don't joke!" Anzu exclaimed. "I heard that restaurant's food was terrible!" She protested as she made all sort of weird hand movements. "It's true! I heard people became sick on the grand opening day. You definitely should not go!" The group of four looked at her dumbfounded as if they wondered why she made such a big deal about that restaurant. Anzu pointed her finger up to the ceiling as she had on a nervous like smile. "Anyway, didn't Sensei say that a villain broke out of the prison?" Anzu reminded everyone.

"Ah, that's right! A big villain! The whole town is in a panic." Yugi gasped as he was reminded of that terrible news. Now he understood why the Sensei's wanted the students to head to their homes straight away after school. It was just to protect the students.

"What the heck? You scared? You've got no guts." Jounouchi mocked at the smaller teen.

"But I heard he had a pistol…" Yugi shyly defended. He then noticed that Anzu left the classroom and headed out into the hallway. Jounouchi made an annoyed face as he eyed Yugi.

"But you know, Yugi… hasn't Anzu been acting weird lately?" The blond asked the smaller of the two.

"Now that you mention it, it's been awhile since we walked home together." Yugi thought out loud. Jounouchi held his chin with his fingers as he began to think deeply.

"Could it be, Anzu, that girl… is doing "Dating for pay"?" Jounouchi wondered. Yugi's face had a blush across his nose and cheeks at the thought of Anzu actually doing something like that. Honda looked at the blond with sweatdrops on his face.

"What are you saying?! Our school wouldn't allow that!" Honda scowled Jounouchi.

"Yeah! Anzu would never do that!" Yugi defended.

Jounouchi slyly smiled as he looked at Yugi, who still had his blush on his face. "Why so upset? Your face is all red, Yugi. Could you be…"

"No, that's not it!" Yugi protested. He tried not to show it, but he was embarrassed, and a bit jealous, about the fact that Jounouchi could be right. Could Anzu really be into something like that? No way! This was Anzu Yugi was talking about! She would not be doing something like dating an old man willingly. Unless...maybe things at home weren't going so good and she needed some money to help...Yugi mentally slapped himself just thinking about it. No matter what, he could not give in to Jounouchi's words. Miho rushed out of the room in what Yugi thought was a panic and Honda left as well. Jounouchi just shrugged as he walked out of the classroom with his bag over his shoulders leaving Yugi alone with his thoughts. He walked out of the classroom as well, still thinking about Anzu and wondering what she must be going through. ' **Anzu would never be involved in something like that. She has her dignity intact and would never do anything low.'** Yugi assured himself. As he neared the lockers that were next to the entrance of the school, he noticed a familiar green haired girl putting her shoes on. Yugi blinked as he approached Cosmo as she finished getting her home shoes on. "Seedrian-chan." Yugi called out.

Cosmo turned around to see the familiar boy standing behind her. She smiled as she looked at him. " Mutou-kun." Cosmo greeted in her beautiful voice. "We seem to be bumping into each other often." She giggled at her statement.

"Are you heading home?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Cosmo nodded.

"By yourself?" Yugi questioned. Cosmo blinked and looked at him with a confused expression. "I-it's just that, well… I'm not sure if you've heard the news lately, but there is a villain that broke out of jail and uh.. .you're walking alone so I figured…" Yugi pressed his fingertips together as he felt embarrassed about what he was saying. Cosmo blinked again, and a smile formed on her face.

"You want to walk me home to protect me?" Yugi looked back at her with her innocent smile. He really wanted someone to walk _him_ home, but this was a good excuse. Shyly, Yugi nodded. Cosmo giggled a bit as she placed her hand over her mouth to try and hide her laughter. "That's really kind of you, Mutou-kun." She lowered her hand and grabbed her green backpack and threw it over her shoulders. The two teens walked off from the building out into the streets together. Yugi glanced at Cosmo now and again and couldn't help but smile as he watch her walk with him. He had only known the girl for almost a week now and he had to admit, she was very nice. Though she did seem very timid at times, she could be brave when the time came and she was also pretty positive as well. And in a way, she reminded him of himself. Alone and having no friends. She seemed like someone Yugi could get along with.

"Uh… Mutou-kun…" Cosmo began.

"You can just call me Yugi if you want to." He told her. Cosmo looked up with her innocent blue eyes and blinked. "I don't mind, really."

"Oh… Well, if I call you Yugui-kun...then you can call me Cosmo." She smiled.

"Really?"

"It's only fair." Cosmo assured. Yugi nodded, happy they were on more friend like bases than acquaintances. "I just wanted to say thank you for being so kind to me these past few days." She told him as they turned a corner and looked at each other while they walked.

"It's nothing really. Being transferred can be a very stressful experience. I just wanted to make sure you were handling it alright. Plus, having a friend isn't bad either." Cosmo nodded slightly and looked down at the ground as she thought. Yugi noticed her and seemed a bit concern. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she had to ask. "I mean, what made you decided to help a person like me?"

Yugi blinked as she asked that question, couldn't someone just be nice to anyone anymore? Yugi smiled as he had to be honest. "Well, you remind me of me. That's why." Cosmo turned her head to look into his round violet spheres. At first, she was confused, so he went on. "I understand how it feels to be alone and have no friends. I usually sit at home and play games by myself. It's been that way for a while now. But things are changing, Jounouchi-kun and I are becoming great friends and I've met you and Starlight-san. I guess, when I look at you I see myself and I just want to make sure you're fitting in. Since I have experiance, I figured it would help you." Cosmo blinked a few times at his answer. Yugi thought he was being honest with her, which he was. He didn't want Cosmo to feel the way he did. He felt like he could try and make a difference by being there for someone when no one was for him. Maybe it made him feel more confident and seem more stronger and smarter. Either way, someone needed help and Yugi seemed the only one. And besides, he kind of liked Cosmo. There was something about her that he couldn't help but feel attracted to.

"That's really sweet of you." Cosmo commented as she smiled again. "Thank you for helping me, and thank you for trying to make me feel better." Yugi only blushed a bit at her praise to him. He didn't think he was doing anything worth being honored about. Still, it was nice to know that Cosmo was appreciating his generosity. It made him feel like he was doing a good job. They had been walking for a while and caught up in their conversation, that Yugi didn't even pay attention to where they were going. Luckily, Cosmo still paid attention to their surroundings as they walked. They were standing at the corner of a street and Cosmo looked at Yugi with a smile. "Thanks for walking me home Yugi-kun. I think I can find my way from here." She told him.

"O-oh… right." Yugi nodded, unaware at first that their walk home had ended. He looked around to see exactly where Cosmo's home could be. He blinked a few times as he looked around his surroundings. This street looked exactly like his. And the corner they were on, he had to take a right and he was near his game shop.

"Is something wrong?" Cosmo asked Yugi. He looked back at the green haired girl and smiled sheepishly.

"S-sorry… it's just… this street is where I live." He answered.

"Really?" Cosmo gasped in surprised. "My home is actually that flower shop over there." She pointed on her left side and Yugi looked to see that there was a large flower shop just a few yards away from where his game shop was located. Yugi blinked, he had heard from his grandfather that a new shop had opened not too far away from theirs. He had thought he was talking about a game shop, but it ended up being a gardening shop instead. He never really paid much attention to it, until now. Especially knowing that Cosmo's home was in that store. Yugi looked back at Cosmo as she kept her smile. "If you'd like, you could come and visit us sometime."

"Us?" Yugi blinked.

"Me and my sisters." Cosmo answered.

"Uh… maybe another time. I have some work at my home I have to do." Yugi told her.

"Alright," Cosmo bowed in a form of saying goodbye. "But, if you ever want to visit, you know where we are." She turned around and walked down to her house. Though it seemed as if she skipped whenever she walked. Giving her more of a childish and innocent character. Yugi thought it suited her. He smiled as he watched Cosmo leave him and headed back to her home. He then turned the corner and headed to his own shop. It was weird, he only met Cosmo not even a week ago and already they had dropped their surnames and addressed each other by friendler means. Yugi really did like her, and he really hope to see more of her again. He felt as if his wish was becoming more and more real as the more friends he made. Maybe if this kept up, he would know everyone at his school and be the popular guy there. The teen shook his head as he mentally laughed. Like that would ever happen. Still, he was happy to have the friends he has now and only hoped to make more.

* * *

Yugi was washing the dishes in the kitchen as he and his grandfather had finished their dinner. Since Yugi's grandfather had made dinner tonight, the boy would be in charge of cleaning up. He didn't mind. It was nice to have a relaxing dinner with his grandfather. He had wished his mother was here though. It felt lonely with just the two of them. But she was away visiting father on a business trip and since Yugi still had school he could not go. Since his father works away on business, he rarely sees the man and instead thought of his grandfather as a more fatherly figure. After all, it was Sugoroku Mutou who taught Yugi about games. Yugi grinned as he thought about those memories while washing the plates. As he went on cleaning, he would glance at the mini TV they had on the counter. Yugi never paid much attention to the news, since he was usually in his own little world of games and fun. But ever since they had announced that criminal which had escaped a few days ago, he had been on edge worried about what this man might do. He wasn't sure what this criminal did that made him go to jail, he just knew that he was a dangerous man and he was armed. Yugi shuddered at the thought that this man could come into the game shop one night and harm him and his grandfather. And he could do nothing to stop it.

"In the next news, a burglar entered the Sakuya Domyo-cho Ushijima bank…" The news anchor told the audience as he read from a pile of papers in his hands. Yugi watched as he multitasked at washing the plates. He did not even notice his grandfather entering as he watched intently at what else this news anchor had to say. "And made off with about thirty million yen. He also broke into other banks in each city. From the mental work, we know the culprit is a repeat offender who broke out of jail the other day. They believe Tasaki Tetsu is involved."

"He sure hit it big." Sugoroku spoke after the report. Yugi sort of jumped as he heard a voice behind him, but was relieved when it was only his grandfather. Sugoroku walked up to Yugi as he looked at the news. "He probably made over a billion yen at this point if he took that much from that bank and broke into others as well." He estimated.

"Hopefully with all the money he made, he won't bother to come here and steal some from the register huh?" Yugi nervously laughed, though he expected his prays to not be heard.

"You don't have to worry Yugi," Sugoroku assured his grandson. "From the looks of things it seems that criminal has left Domino by now, so we should be safe. It's the safety of other people I'm worried about." Sugoroku acted serious then as he looked back at the TV as their were more news upon the one he heard. Sugoroku turned off the mini television by hand and looked back at his grandson. "I think that's enough news for one day." The old man's cheery self appeared once again. "So, tell me more about the friends you've made lately, Yugi."

Yugi smiled as he talked about the friends he had made the past few days. He told him about Jounouchi: He seemed to act all tough and pick fights with everyone but Yugi knew there was a soft spot in him that he doesn't like to show because he thought it made him look weak. He would not be afraid to defend himself and his friends when the time came.

Honda: He seemed like a dedicated person, and like Jounouchi is very tough. But he does have some brains and he also has some standards. Though when it comes to Miho, his whole structure crumbles. But he was a nice guy to Yugi, so he liked him.

Anzu: She had been friends with him since elementary school, and though they haven't nearly talked or hung out since then, he still considered her a friend. And lately he feels as if their friendship is being reconnected again since he had finished the Millennium Puzzle. Though he did not know what to think about her situation right now. He shook it off and didn't tell grandpa about that part.

Miho: She seemed...way too girly for him. Like a cheerleader of sorts. She seemed way to perky, but she had optimism. Though Yugi could not say he considered her an actual friend. But she seemed to have known Anzu well.

Sparkle: Yugi did not know what to think of her at the moment. He thought she was pretty tough, maybe tougher than Jounouchi and Honda combined. She was also cocky and had a lot of confidence. But she seemed to show compassion towards others. She seemed to have helped them get out of that jam with Ushio and his colleges that day. And Yugi had to admit, she was really cute with those wide eyes of her that reminded him of his own. That tiny nose and that silky lavender hair that mixed with white towards the bottom. He really hoped to become close friends with her.

Cosmo… "I saw you walking with that girl on your way home." Sugoroku told his grandson. "She was really cute. Is she a classmate of yours?"

"Yeah. We're not in the same class but she and I have become good friends these past few days." Yugi told his grandfather. She was new to Domino High and to the city as well. She was very timid and didn't stand out too much. She also seemed weak at first glance. But she could always help in a situation and try to remain calm when trouble arises. She was also very nice and didn't want anyone to be bothered by her troubles. She reminded him of himself. And that was why he liked her.

"Well, you should introduce me to her one of these days. Since she is across the street from us." He smiled. Yugi nodded as he promised. For now, he would try to build and strengthened his relationship with the friends he had made. And hopefully form new ones and work on those. Yugi was looking forward to it all.

* * *

Another school day had come to a close, and Yugi and his small group were gathered around trying to figure out what to do now. Since the supposive convict had left Domino (according to many reports) the kids felt safe again in their school and in their own city. They decided to celebrate by hanging out somewhere. Though the teachers had pointed out that they should still head straight home instead of stopping someplace else first, it was not required and more so a warning just to be safe. Still, Yugi had suggested on going to the arcade that day as he talked about the games that he had played there. His friends were impressed by all the games he had played and beaten. Yugi was especially surprised to learn that Jounouchi went to the arcade a few times and tried out a few games that Yugi played.

"Also, it's so hard that I can't even clear the first level." Jounouchi complained as he sat at his desk in a cool pose. "You guys should try it!" He insisted with a smirk.

"Okay." Yugi nodded as he was excited to play the game Jounouchi had described. He was a sucker for new games and ones with hard levels.

"Sounds fun! Miho wants to go too!" Miho exclaimed as she too seemed excited about going to the arcade.

Anzu however, gave her female friend a stern look as she narrowed her eyes at the purple haired girl. "Miho." Her voice was as cold as her eyes. Miho looked at Anzu in confusion for a moment, then her face softened as she smiled nervously.

"Ah, that's right…" Miho looked at Yugi and Jounouchi with her smile as she held up her hand in a defensive gesture. "Sorry, I can't today."

Anzu stood near the door as she eyed the three remaining boys with her look of ice. "We're going to be pretty busy for a while. So don't tempt us." She warned. "So, let's go, Miho." Anzu opened the door and headed out into the hall.

"See you!" Miho gleefully said goodbye as she joined Anzu in the hall. Honda watched as the purple haired girl walked with her friend down the hall.

"H-huh? Miho-chan?" He questionably called out though it was too late as the girls walked down the halls together side by side.

"So Miho has become her fellow "date for hire"? What a horrible world it is becoming." Jounouchi mocked with his smile on his lips.

"J-Jounouchi! You bastard! Miho-chan wouldn't do that! Take that back! Or else, I will cut your guts out here!" Honda threatened as he tried to hide his blush.

"Yeah, Jounouchi, that's pretty rude." Yugi defended as he grew a bit irritated by the blonds accusations of the girls and his fantasies.

"You guys are naive." Jounouchi eyed the two guys. Yugi and Honda looked at him with questionable looks. Jounouchi went on. "Didn't you know?" he closed his eyes for a moment but continued. "Which lunch bentou did you think Anzu bought today?" he opened his eyes as he raised his fist and made it shake as he spat out the answer. "It was the top level stamina bentou! Can you believe it?!" He then furrowed his eyebrows and opened his palm as his voice wavered. "The Stami-Ben that we've never eaten once before!" He then narrowed his eyes at Yugi as he turned serious. "In other words, she must have money!" He explained. Yugi noticed Honda looking surprised, then he tried to hide it. Followed by a look of disgust and a look of doubt. Then a depressed look as he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. But with a look of anger mixed with confusion, Honda exited the room. Probably to search for Miho to get some answers. Yugi inwardly sighed as he felt bad for Honda. "Keh, I wish him the best of luck." Jounouchi snickered.

"You know, you could try to actually support your friends instead of mocking them." Jounouchi and Yugi turned their heads to see the familiar tough girl they saw when she beat up Ushio's gang. Yugi smiled as the light lavender eyed girl looked at him.

"Sparkle-chan!" Yugi called out. He had remembered that he could call her by her first name since she was fine with it. Yugi had not seen her since she had taken care of Ushio's gang. Her nonchalant expression rested on her lip as she looked at Yugi. Yugi blinked and backed away, embarrassed. She walked into the room and sat on top of one of the desk. She crossed her legs as she glared at the two.

"You know, a person who gossips about others are said to have no social life and crave attention." Sparkle remarked. "And I wouldn't be talking, especially with all those people who have been spreading rumors about you."

"What rumors?" Jounouchi eyed her. Sparkle smiled wickedly.

"About how you have been crushing on one of the teachers and meeting her after school for some… 'private lessons'." Sparkle smirked as she placed her cheeks in her hands. Jounouchi flushed as he raised himself from his seat and raised his fists.

"Who are they?! Who are those bastards that must die?!" He shouted in anger. Yugi backed off, knowing not to mess with Jounouchi when he was this upset. Sparkle let out a snicker as she looked at the blonde.

"See what I mean?" Jounouchi stopped his shaking and looked at the female's grin. He flustered, embarrassed as he stared down at the floor. Sparkle giggled. "Don't worry, I'm not the type to gossip or spread rumors. I can't stand people like that." She hopped off of the desk as she looked back at Yugi. "How are you doing Mutou-kun?" she asked him. Getting serious again. "I heard about what happened with Ushio after school."

"O-oh…" Yugi remembered that event, though he did not have any memories about what happened after he was beaten up and solved the Millennium Puzzle. "I'm fine now though." He assured her with a grin.

"Too bad those two couldn't take care of him for you." Sparkle nodded her head towards Jounouchi. "Then again, I really thought those guys would leave you alone once they saw me and my moves. How exactly did he find you? I thought you would have avoided him." She told Yugi.

"I didn't mean to! And he forced me." Yugi told her. "Besides, Ushio got what he deserved so there's no harm done. And if it wasn't for you, I would have gotten an earlier beating anyways. Uh… I forgot to thank you back then. For saving me, and Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun from Ushio and his gang. I thought you were really impressive back there. I've never seen a girl take on so many men at once and come out without breaking a sweat."

"Yeah, where the heck did ya learn to fight like that?" Jounouchi asked.

"I took some classes back at my old home town." Sparkle shrugged. "It was something I liked to do in my free time."

"Keh, must have been some classes if you could take down that number of buffed guys." Jounouchi spat.

"Or maybe I'm just that good of a student." She mocked as she eyed the blonde. Jounouchi turned away, a bit frustrated at how she was acting. Sparkle smirked and looked back at Yugi. "Just remember that the next time you need help and I'm **around,** don't be afraid to give me a call. Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this because I think you're special or something or you owe me. I just can't stand seeing guys like you getting picked on by guys who have no real hobbies. Just don't get use to me being by your side. Anyways, I better be off." She walked out of the classroom as she swayed her hips back and forth. The two males only watched her leave. Yugi felt a bit of heat in his cheeks as he watched her go. There was something so exotic in Sparkle that he was attracted to. She had something that most girls in this school didn't have. Yugi rushed up from his desk and entered the hallway just in time to see Sparkle's back.

"S-Sparkle-san!" Yugi called out. The lavender haired girl turned her head to see Yugi standing there, his eyes wide. "W-will I… we… see you again?" he asked suddenly. Sparkle turned herself at a ninety degree angle and only gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'm always one step ahead of you." She turned again and walked away. She was so cool.

* * *

"Furthermore, the Marie Antonette necklace that was stolen, was an imitation...There were also thirty jewels missing. The authorities think that Tasaki Tetsu was behind this, whose location is currently unknown." This morning report was being broadcasted in the game shop as Yugi headed off to school. It seemed that that convict had not yet been caught but he sure was doing a lot of thieving lately. Luckily though, no one had gotten hurt it would seem. And hopefully with all the yen and jewels that he has, he should not have to worry about hurting anyone or trying to get more. He could pay for his whole life now. Yugi just wanted this whole crisis to be over and for him to go back to his life as a high schooler and hang out with his friends like he used to. Well, Yugi shouldn't be complaining too much. After all, he nor his friends were affected by the criminal and his activities so far. So as long as they were safe, he had nothing to worry about. At least that is what he thought on his way to school that morning.

* * *

"Done!" Jounouchi stretched as the final class of the school day had passed. The blonde looked over to see his friend getting ready to leave with Miho-chan and Anzu-chan while Yugi was packing up his belongings. "Hey, Honda, been a while since we played basketball." Jounouchi offered. Yugi knew that Jounouchi and Honda were friends since middle school so he wasn't surprised that the two hung out a lot. But today, Honda waved his hand defensively.

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy today." The brunette looked at the purple haired girl and smiled. "Hey, let's go, Miho-chan."

"Okay." Miho agreed as she, Honda and Anzu left the classroom together and walked down the hallway side by side. Yugi looked at the blonde with a questionable expression.

"Hey… You're not going to say that Honda-kun is also dating for money too, are you?"

"No!" Jounouchi did not hesitate to answer. "That's possible! He might be seeing a rich old lady. Obviously." He spoke in an annoyed voice.

"Man! Can't you think more seriously? Those three are acting strangely." Yugi wined. Jounouchi only closed his eyes as he had to agree with him. The two looked at one another and nodded at the same time. They wanted answers and they would get them. They ended up following the three of their friends from school and out into the neighborhood as they headed into town. Yugi and Jounouchi turned behind a corner to see them walking into town. Both on their trail but kept distance between them so they did not feel as if they were being followed.

"So, Operation Trailing, commence!" Jounouchi declared as the two dashed from the corner and followed their friends.

"My briefcase is kind of heavy today." Miho complained.

"Oh, I'll carry it." Honda offered with a smile.

Anzu suddenly stopped and looked behind her as she narrowed her eyes. Honda and Miho looked at Anzu with questionable looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Miho asked. Anzu turned her head back.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She assured. "Let's go." And the three of them went on. Yugi and Jounouchi watched from behind a Japanese bear mascot as they saw the three walking again.

"That was close!" Yugi breathed.

"She can be pretty smart!" Jounouchi noted. "Okay, let's go." Yugi mumbled in agreement as they darted from the bear mascot and rushed to find their friends. They turned around the corner and both gasped in shock as they saw the store their friends entered before them.

"This is…!" Jounouchi gasped as he and Yugi saw the anime like hamburger on top of the roof. Below it were the words 'Burger World' in red letters. "Burger World!" Jounouchi gasped as he finished his sentence.

"Why?!" Yugi could only question. He got his answer as he looked to see Anzu, Miho and Honda standing in front of the entrance as the sliding doors opened to reveal them in their new uniforms. The girls wore a sleeveless light green blouse and a short forest green skirt that were above their knees. They wore yellow neck ties and had yellow ribbons on their shoulders as well as a yellow ribbon in their hair. Honda wore a light green dress shirt with a red bow tie and forest green dress pants. They wore stylish brown dress shoes as well.

"Welcome!" The three greeted in unison. "Welcome to Burger World…" They trailed off their thoughts as they looked to see Yugi and Jounouchi staring at them with confused faces. They tried to maintain their smiles as Anzu twitched her right eye. Yugi tried to say something at first, but came out as a mutter. Finally, he got the courage to ask.

"Anzu!"

The three turned around, in embarrassment as they tried not to face their friends. "Y-you guys! What are you doing here?!" Jounouchi asked as he was dumbfounded like Yugi. When they did not get an answer in the next thirty seconds, Jounouchi spoke again. "Hey, say something!"

"W-what are you saying?!" Honda turned around to look at the two in the eyes as he tried to seem confident though he still had a look of nervousness on his face. "Can't you tell?! It's a part time job! Look as we sweat beautifully at work." He decreed.

"Hey, you, part time work is forbidden by school rules right?" Jounouchi reminded him with an unphased look. "And you're the one that always acts so high and mighty too…" Honda looked at Jounouchi with a fear like expression on his face. But he closed his eyes and raised his fist as he tried to swallow his pride.

"Don't speak of it Jounouchi! I also, I also was troubled… I thought of the meaning… however…"

Yugi and Jounouchi furrowed their eyebrows as they had a teardrop down their face as if to say 'really bro?' as he started to cry.

"But… Miho wants so many things." Miho interrupted as she pointed to herself with her peppy smile.

"Hey, hey, you guys." A new voice of the male variety called out behind. Everyone turned to see a man whom they assumed to be the manager of the restaurant. Light red auburn hair in a ponytail as he had grayish narrowed eyes but his smile was welcoming. "They're customers right? Hurry and lead them to their seats." He instructed.

Following his orders, Anzu herself sat Yugi and Jounouchi at a booth, the two on opposite sides. Jounouchi sat in his seat as he held his head in one of his hands and seemed a bit annoyed. Yugi didn't know if he was annoyed because his theory was wrong or the fact that he was here because he had to order something only to figure out what the heck was going on. Yugi looked back a bit nervously, as if expecting eyes to be glaring daggers at him. "H-hey, Jounouchi-kun." Yugi mumbled to the blonde. "I think coming here embarrassed them. Especially Anzu, she seems mad…"

Jounouchi 'kehed' and spoke. "Serves her right. Their fault for keeping this a secret."

Yugi didn't think it was their fault for keeping it a secert. After all, part time jobs were forbidden at school so it was either they hid it or risked getting expelled. And it wasn't like they were doing any harm. Yes, they were acting weird and Yugi and Jounouchi were worried about them. Well, Yugi was at least, Jounouchi just joked about the idea. Still, at least having a part time job was better than doing dating for pay. Yugi stared off out the window as a blush on his face formed. ' **But, she's so cute… Anzu in her costume…'** Yugi couldn't help but blush as he pictured her in that outfit. He had to admit to himself, he had always had a school crush on Anzu. Even though he knew the possibilities of him and her actually going out were slim to none. He was a wimpy kid with a love for games with no back bone and she was tough and didn't let others walk on her. The two of them were too...different in everything. Still, at least Yugi could consider her a friend and he could always dream.

"Thanks for waiting!" Yugi and Jounouchi looked up to see Anzu talk in a polite yet threatening voice. She had placed down a tray of two hamburgers and sodas. She had a wicked grin on her face as her expression seemed to be menacing.

"Anzu." Yugi began as he looked at her in her state.

She took out a ketchup bottle and looked at the burger. "At this restaurant," she began as she started to squirt the red condiment on the burgers as her grin never left her face and her eyes narrowed. "Let me put plenty of ketchup on your burger." Yugi and Jounouchi looked to see that both burgers were covered in the substance and was placed to spell something out. They read the text and on both it said 'Blab and I'll kill you'. Yugi and Jounouchi felt sick as they looked at the text. Even as she was working, Anzu was threatening, and Yugi and Jounouchi knew that the one female that you should never get on the bad side of in the whole school, was Mazaki Anzu. And now, since they knew her secret, she would make sure they would pay dearly if they told.

"Anzu…" Yugi trailed off as he looked at the threat. Anzu began to walk away until Jounouchi called to her.

"Anzu, explain yourself!" He called out.

She stopped her walk and figured to give out an explanation. "Well, now that you know about my job, I won't keep this hidden anymore." Yugi turned the corner of his seat to look as Anzu turned her head and gave a genuine smile to the two. "I'm saving money, when I graduate I'm going to America."

"America?" Yugi and Jounouchi gasped at the answer.

"I'm going to study dance in New York. It's my dream." She pointed a gun like finger in their direction and winked at them. "You better not laugh at this." She warned.

"I won't laugh." Yugi smiled like an idiot as he assured Anzu. He thought it was good that she had a plan after high school and that she was attempting to put it into action. That was way more than Yugi had. Yugi looked back at Jounouchi. "Right, Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi asked, praying that the blonde would not try to joke about this situation. But, he had a reassuring smile on his face.

"Yeah!" He calmly stated as he looked up at Anzu with those brown honey eyes of his. "Relax, Anzu. We're not going to blab." He promised her. Yugi smiled in relief knowing that everything seemed to have turned out alright. "If I do blab, I'll buy you ten thousand of these burgers." He added. Anzu placed her hand on her hip as she smiled as well. "But you know, how can this shop sell hamburgers with nothing but ketchup, what a cruel shop." He pointed out a bit annoyed once again.

"Relax, it's on me." Anzu waved her free hand as she walked away from the two. Yugi smiled as did Jounouchi as they watched her leave. They then dug into their burgers. Despite the amount of ketchup on them, they still tasted good. Yugi could not help but be impressed by Anzu's passion to follow her dreams. He had to admire her for putting a plan in place and trying to make it a reality. Yugi himself did not know what to do after he graduated from high school. He had assumed to take over the game shop his grandfather had owned. His own father wanted him to try in buisness but Yugi didn't think he could handle all of those boring hours and dull lifestyle. He just didn't have the determination like his dad. Plus if he ever wanted to start a family, he wanted to be their for his wife and kids. And if he got a job like his dad, then that could rarely happen. Besides, he loved the game shop and wanted it to keep running for more generations to come. Then again, he was young and naive and acted like a child. He bite into his hamburger as he tried to just forget about it. For now, he was just glad to have friends like Jounouchi and Anzu around.

Despite the condiment, the burger was very good. Yugi was about to take another bite when he heard Jounouchi mutter. "Hey! Look Yugi." Yugi looked up at the blonde as Jounouchi eyed something in front of him. Yugi turned around in his seat to look at Anzu, Honda and Miho with the manager of the restaurant talking with some man who looked to be in his late thirties at best. He wore a light brown business suit and had the same hairstyle as Honda, but it was more grayish with white at the back. "Looks like some sort of trouble." Jounouchi noted as he saw the five head back behind the store. The blonde got up from his seat and moved casually but slowly towards the group. Yugi followed suit, curious to know what this was about as well. They peeked behind the corner of the hall the group was in and watched and listened.

"No way! The escaped Convict?!" Miho gasped. Anzu rushed over to cover her mouth with her hand to keep her from saying anymore so it did not get out. Yugi gasped mentally at what she had just said. Were they talking about the convict that had escaped prison a few days ago and committed all of those robberies? Jounouchi and Yugi looked at one another for a moment and nodded. Intended to get more information.

"So-so, you're saying the convict might be in this restaurant?" the manager asked with concern but somehow managed to remain more calm than many would.

"Yeah. There was a report this morning." The man who was probably either a police officer or detective from Yugi's guess informed them. Anzu let go of Miho's mouth and Yugi and Jounouchi leaned in closer to listen better. "This seems to be the focal point of the break ins. So I'm searching this area."

"Um-um… what does the culprit look like?" The manager asked.

The officer held up a mug shot of the convict which had escaped. He seemed like a man in his middle ages at least and had a tan complex. His eyes were expressionless and his nose was large but not pointy. He also had green spiky hair which was held back on his forehead by a purple bandana in the form of a head band. Anyone should be able to identify him with that kind of outlook. They all turned the corner to see if they could find him. There weren't that many people in the restaurant. Probably about ten at most. There was a young man in the back corner tapping his fingers on the table listening to music. He had blond straight hair with a cream colored hat and sunglasses. A red leather jacket and a white and blue horizontal striped shirt with green pants and a pendent. There was an old business guy in a gray blue suit smoking with his legs on the table with black sleek hair and mustache and big eyebrows. An older guy with no hair and a brown green coat with brown jeans eating a hamburger. There was also a man in his middle ages with gray hair and a white beard and mustache with glasses on. Wearing a white shirt which was covered by a light brown sweater and dark brown jeans. He was writing something on paper it would seem. (AN: I don't know why, but this guy from episode two of season zero I just mentioned who was writing something reminds me a lot of Hayao Miyazaki. I dunno, maybe it's the glasses or something.) From the spot they were looking at, the people seemed normal. And there was no sign of the culprit.

"Seems he's not here." Jounouchi observed.

"He's a master of disguise. It's rare to see him out in his usual wear." The officer explained.

"Alright! We'll just check each one." Jounouchi suggested.

"No, that would be bad. He has a pistol it seems." The officer warned. Yugi remembered that fact when it was aired and when he reminded everyone in class the day when Anzu was acting strange. If it wasn't for that weapon, then it would make their job easier. Now, Yugi grew nervous as he realized that he and Jounouchi were now part of this.

"Does the criminal have any other characteristics?" the manager asked the officer.

"Three days ago, when stealing the jewels, it seems he had a struggle with the guard. The fallen guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit in the right calf with his baton, that might have left a mark." The officer informed them all.

Anzu smiled as she turned around and looked at the counter. "If so…" Her eyes drifted to a basket full of toy cars that were included for children meals. "Let's use that." Anzu 'accidently' knocked over the basket of cars, getting attention from some of the customers. "Excuse me!" Anzu pleaded as she, Jounouchi and Honda rushed to look for the cars under the table. Expect instead of cars, they were looking under tables to try and locate the bruise on the culprits leg. No one seemed to have noticed, but it was worrisome when they wondered what would happen if they actually identified the convict. Miho and Yugi only watched as their three friends tried to locate the criminal. Miho held her face in her hands as her eyes wavered.

"My heart's pounding just watching." She gasped with worry. Yugi furrowed his eyebrows in amazement and worry as well.

He blinked as he spoke out loud. "Wow… everyone's so brave." Those three were risking their lives trying to locate the criminal on the loose and here he was standing there watching it all happen. He could never do something as brave as that. He was too weak to stand a chance against anyone. He hated to admit it, but it was true. He watched as things took a turn for a worse for them when Anzu approached the businessman smoking.

"Mr. Customer, please do not put your legs on the table." She warned him as she pulled up the pants sleeve on the guy's leg to see the bruise. But from the look of her shocked and disappointed face, this man was not the one they were looking for.

"What are you doing, you bitch!" The customer swore at Anzu as he saw what she did to his leg. Yugi held a breath as the man reacted and was scared where this was going.

The manager went up to the two as he tried to calm down the situation. "S-sorry Mr. Customer. We have a situation."

"Don't give me that!" The man growled. "Messing with a man's resting time, what are you thinking?!" He shut up as soon as the officer showed him his badge. "Police?!" He gasped. The officer looked all over the restaurant as the manager and Anzu had looks of worry and concern now that the secret had to be out.

"Excuse me, everyone. It's probable that an escaped convict is in this shop. We have to check your legs. The culprit should have a bruise on his calf where a guard hit him." The officer explained.

"H-hey, what's the meaning of this?!" A woman in her early thirties demanded to know.

"Escaped convict?" the bald guy repeated.

"Ha! Sounds interesting!" The guy in the corner who was listening to music called out amused.

"Are you sure you're not mistaken?" the man who was writing on paper earlier asked with his arms crossed. "Anyway, this town's police are out of it! You lost the convict that escaped before too!" He stated in a crossed tone.

"That… is true…" The officer trailed off as he tried to back up his claim, but failed as he could not handle the truth. Though Yugi did not know much about this 'other convict that escaped' it was clear that some people doubted the police to find this new escaped convict because they had failed to find the last one. Still, the crew would not give up easily. Honda and Jounouchi went up to the officer.

"Mr. Cop, is there no other clue about the culprit?" Honda asked as they were desperate to know.

The officer took a look at his black little notebook and found something interesting. Anzu leaned in to listen and look as well. "Yeah…" He began. "In prison he was once admitted to the hospital. He had an allergic reaction to eating eggs."

"Allergy to eggs?" Anzu repeated with surprise. She narrowed her eyes at the restaurant as her wicked smirk came back to her lips. "Oh, if that's true then… If the culprit is here, we'll know right away." The group turned to her as they wondered what she meant. She smiled as she closed her eyes to explain. "Because our hamburger buns have plenty of egg in them." She declared for the whole restaurant to hear. Yugi blinked at her words. He did not remember tasting any eggs in the buns of the hamburger when he bit into it. And as far as he was aware, hamburger buns don't usually contain eggs anyways. Maybe to make the bread, but for a whole lot of eggs? Just what was Anzu getting at by saying all of this? Yugi looked around the restaurant until his eyes spotted the guy from the back booth who was listening to music. He began to shake and his breathing seemed shallow. Yugi blinked, wondering what his problem was. As the officer approached him, Yugi finally understood the purpose of that announcement.

The officer looked at the guy in the back booth. "What's wrong? You don't look well." He said not at all concerned but more observant.

The boy from the back had a few sweat drops falling down his head side. He rushed up out of his booth. "Shut up! Move!" He warned as he tried to rush out of the situation. But the officer was quick enough to grabbed him by the shoulders and with the rush of the force being pushed back, his hat and wig came off as well as his sunglasses, exposing him as the convict.

"Tasaki Tetsu, you're under arrest!" The officer declared as he held the convict by his under arms.

"First call an ambulance! Please hurry and call an ambulance!" Tetsu demanded as he squealed to get away with sweat drops covering his face. "I'm extremely weak against eggs!"

"Fool, it was a lie." Anzu smirked in triumph as she spoke confidently.

"What?!" Tetsu looked at her crossed.

Anzu turned her head as her eyes closed and raised her hand to show her palm. "Our burger is one hundred percent wheat flour." She explained.

The convict looked confused for a moment, until it finally hit him. "Shit!" He swore. He tried to reach out and grab her, in an attempt to get her back. But Anzu was quick to get out of the way and the convict took down the manager with the officer with him. Yugi watched as the scene happened and was scared about what the convict would do to them next. The convict sat up for a moment and looked at the manager for a moment. Yugi was scared that he was going to hurt the manager of the restaurant. He backed up a bit, worried about bloodshed being spread. But, the convict just stared at the manager for a moment, making Yugi wonder what he was thinking about. The convict then grabbed the back of the manager and exclaimed: "This is the culprit! It's this man!"

"Jerk!" The officer grabbed Tetsu by the underarms again and pulled him away from the manager. But Tetsu was able to rip off a piece of the manager's shirt with him.

"This, this tattoo…!" Tetsu exclaimed as everyone looked to see the manager's back revealed and on it was a purple spider tattoo. "The Yellow Spider, Jirou." Tetsu declared. Everyone looked stunned as they saw the ex-convict laying on the ground, exposed to the restaurant. Yugi gasped as he remembered that name back when. Jirou, who was nicknamed The Yellow Spider, was said to have been the first convict to have escaped Domino prison some time ago. No one knew where he went, he just disappeared, never to be seen again. This must have been that other convict the man who was writing talked about that had gotten away. But he didn't get away, he was right here this whole time.

Jirou got himself off of the ground and rushed up to Tetsu to grab the pistol in his belt. He then went up behind Anzu and covered her mouth with his hand while he used his free one to point the gun up to her head. "If you move, she's dead!" Jirou threatened. Anzu had a look of fear plastered on her face as she was now a hostage.

"You're… The Yellow Spider Jirou?" the officer questioned.

"Yeah, I changed my face with surgery and blended into this town." He explained with confidence as he eyed the officer and the other convict. Tetsu had a look of disgust on his face as the officer looked at him with anger but knew he could do nothing unless he wanted Anzu to die. "Tetsu the Hedgehog, I never thought you'd come to this restaurant. Even in disguise, I could recognize you in a glance. I was able to tell what places you were going to rob. I'm different from before. Right. I was the one who robbed Ushijima bank and stole the jewels!" Jirou admitted. Now that he was exposed, there was no purpose in trying to deny anything at this point. Tetsu looked disappointed and upset as he bowed his head in shame. Though that was the least of his worries, and the least of anyone's worries. "Everyone get down!" Jirou ordered.

With a weapon and a hostage in his possession, everyone had to obey. Yugi, his friends, the customers, the officer and the convict did as they were told. Yugi looked up where he was, next to Miho and stared as Anzu was taken hostage. "Anzu." Yugi breathed in worry. He was scared that his friend would get hurt and if she did, he could never forgive himself. Jirou had used Anzu's yellow ribbon to blindfold her eyes while not taking away the pistol from her head.

"Humans, when they lose their sight, become so scared they can't even scream. They do this to criminals on death row right before their execution." Jirou spat out an interesting fact. Well, interesting to him. He lead Anzu away from the officer.

"Anzu!" Yugi gasped a bit louder. As he watched her being lead by the convict to a booth. He sat down and made her sit with him. Keeping the gun to her forehead, he looked around, acting like the king of this place.

"So… someone bring me what I demand." Jirou demanded. Yugi's heart stopped as the convict eyed Yugi with that wicked smirk. "You, the gutless looking kid, you do it." Jirou decreed. "The rest of you close your eyes and don't move." He eyed the rest of the customers. "Anyone that does gets this…" Jirou raised his pistol in the ceiling and fired a bullet. Everyone in the restaurant winced in fear as they covered their heads with their hands. Yugi heard Honda swear a bit away. Yugi shook, but he knew he had to be strong, if it meant saving Anzu and the others. "First, bring alcohol and tobacco. I had quit all my old hobbies. I had quit drinking and smoking… However, now, in reverse I suddenly feel free!" Jirou mocked.

Yugi understood and got up to try and find the material. Jirou had told him to go into the back where he kept a few sets. Yugi did not question, only did what he was told. Hopefully if he made Jirou happy, then he would let Anzu and the rest of them go scot free. He knew it was a long shot and far from a good idea that could actually happen, but he had to keep hope. Somehow he was able to locate what Jirou wanted and put it on a tray. He then slowly but steadily walked over to Jirou and Anzu, his face looked defeated as he still clung to the one ounce of hope left. Someone had to save them, someone would come and stop this. He had to believe in it.

"Yugi!" Anzu called out. "Yugi, right?" Yugi didn't say anything as he kept walking. No Anzu, don't say anything. Don't fight it when you know you can't win! Yugi wanted to say but didn't want to get any unwanted actions his or her way. Just stay there and don't say anything. Maybe he'll go easy on us all if we don't fight. Yugi kept thinking as he got closer and closer to Anzu and Jirou. However, Anzu thought differently. "Stay away!" She warned as she stood up from the booth, causing Yugi to stop in his tracks.

"Shut up!" Jirou slapped Anzu across the face, causing her to gasp in pain.

"Anzu!" Yugi screamed. How could anyone hurt Anzu when she had done nothing wrong? Yugi wanted to do something, but what could he do? He was weak and could stand no chance against this criminal. Jirou was twice his height, twice his weight, twice his muscle, and twice his age. Not to mention he was armed. But Yugi could not take it. He had to do something but what?! Suddenly, Yugi felt a familiar feeling surge through his being. He felt it when he had completed the Millennium Puzzle, and somehow, it felt reassuring. Yugi did not know what this power was, but if it could help him, Anzu and his friends, then he closed his eyes and embraced it. He was willing to try anything if it meant saving them all. He felt the energy engulf his being fully until he was taken over by the dark personality.

"Those who manhandle my precious Anzu will suffer." Dark Yugi spoke in his sinister yet determined voice. "However, I like letting chance decide that." Dark Yugi placed the alcohol bottle on the table as Jirou eyed him suspiciously. "I brought it just as you wished." Dark Yugi replied as he bowed at the convict.

"Hey, you, who said you could stay?!" Jirou questioned dangerously.

Dark Yugi was not affected by his empty threats. "What? I just thought you'd want a game partner." He smiled. He eyed Jirou with his crimson eyes and pointed his finger at him. "It's game time." Yugi could see Anzu just sitting there, her expression blank as she wondered what was going on on the other side of her blindfold. But Dark Yugi would make sure that he would save her and the others from this man.

"Oh, game? I guess I'm interested in it for a bit." Jirou mocked at Dark Yugi. He took a cigarette from his pack he received and placed one in his mouth. "In the past I used to gamble non-stop." He informed him.

"However, it will be no ordinary game." Dark Yugi smirked with confidence as he took a seat across from Jirou and Anzu, laid back against the booth smug like. "It's the Yami No Game, a game where your life is at stake."

"Sounds like fun! What's the rules?" Jirou asked amused. Dark Yugi knew that Jirou was just wanting to rush this game but at the same time take his time to enjoy it if it meant crushing him. Dark Yugi knew that he wanted to punish him for messing with him and underestimating him. Little did Jirou know, that it was Dark Yugi Jirou underestimated. Still, Dark Yugi had to keep along with this act to give him a false sense of confidence. After all, it was no fun when only one player was into the game.

"Rule… just one." Dark Yugi began. "And that is, of these ten fingers…" Dark Yugi held up his hands to display all ten fingers to the criminal. "...all are to not move except for one that you pick. We both choose our own. And only that finger can be used. So, which finger do you choose?" Dark Yugi wondered, though he already knew the answer.

"If that's the case, then of course it's the pointing finger." Jirou answered as he raised his pistol. "The finger used to pull the gun's trigger."

"OK. Then I choose this finger." Dark Yugi raised his thumb. He already knew what Jirou was thinking, what could he do with only one thumb that would save his life? Dark Yugi already knew how he could win this game to his advantage as he watched Jirou begin to pour the alcohol into his cup to drink. "After the game starts, you can do as you like, even pull the trigger. So… let's go! Game Start!" Dark Yugi declared.

Jirou laughed as he pointed the pistol in Dark Yugi's face. "One second and it's game over!" He declared as he was sure he would be the victor in this little game. Dark Yugi's smile never left his face as he pulled out a silver lighter and flipped open the cap with his thumb. Jirou looked dumbfounded as he was wondering what the lighter was for. He then remembered his cigarette in his mouth. "That's right, it hasn't been lit yet." Dark Yugi reached over to the cigarette with the lighter in place. Jirou was letting him lite the tobacco and then he would kill him, Dark Yugi thought. But it was this small action that would assure him victory. He flipped the switch which made the flame of the lighter and placed the fire under the tobacco to be lite. Jirou inhaled the substance and exhaled the smoke.

"You can have this lighter back now." Dark Yugi then let go of the silver lighter so that it rested on top of the hand that Jirou was using to pour the alcohol in. "I'll leave it there." Jirou eyed the lighter on his hands. "That alcohol is Russian Senowolf. Ninety percent alcohol." Dark Yugi explained as his arms were crossed. The liquid was overflowing the cup which was flowing onto the table and onto Jirou's lap. Dark Yugi looked at Jirou as he had sweat drops on his forehead. He could not move. If Jirou attempted to fire at Dark Yugi, the lighter would fall and light the alcohol then his body would catch on fire. Jirou looked up at him with a scowl. "I'd like to see you fire your gun." He dared. "The recoil would drop the lighter." Dark Yugi reached over and grabbed Anzu's arm and lead her away. "Let's go Anzu." He lead Anzu away from the criminal as she was still blindfolded. He placed her in a corner with a few other hostages so she would be safe. Dark Yugi watched as Jirou figured out what he needed to do. He placed his pistol on his table and used his now free hand to close the lighter and take it off his other hand. He smirked in triumph as he dodged the flames. "I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules." Dark Yugi's Millennium puzzle began to glow and the eye of wadjet was seen on his forehead. "The Yami No Game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game."

Jirou was pissed now. "You brat, how dare you feed me that crap!" Jirou snarled as he reached for his pistol on the table. He pointed it at Dark Yugi, ready to fire. However, the being of the Millennium puzzle would not tolerate sore losers.

"The door of darkness has opened for you." Dark Yugi manipulated his dark powers to sent an illusion onto Jirou. Even though the convict closed his eyes to avoid it, the magic would still take affect. Jirou fired the gun, but it missed any target. After he fired, Jirou could see blue and green flames coming out of the gun. A monster of fire formed from the flames and swallowed Jirou whole! The convict screamed as he was being eaten alive by the flames. However, it was only in Jirou's mind.

"Someone! Someone…! Hurry! This fire… please put it out…!" He screamed as he flailed his arms around. Dark Yugi smirked as he had won the game and even saved Anzu. He walked a distance away from Jirou and watched as the police office, who still held Testu, call for backup. Once again, the power of the Millennium Puzzle saved Yugi and his friends. But no one, not even Yugi himself, would know the truth… for now.

* * *

It was a few days after the incident at Burger World when things seemed to have finally returned to normal. Tetsu was sent back to prison, however Jirou was transported to a mental institution. Apparently he was suffering from some illusions relating to fire, from what Yugi heard. Still, at least now the city could sleep peacefully again knowing that two big known criminals were once again behind bars. The hostages were safe as well, even Yugi's friends. Burger World closed for a bit so the police could take a look inside the restaurant to try and find more evidence about what Jirou the Yellow Spider did while he broke out. Even though Yugi did not remember much about what happened during the hostage situation, he was just glad that everyone was safe.

Yugi and Anzu were passing by the Burger World restaurant when Yugi noticed a sign on the door. Apparently, the restaurant was opened to the public now that the police got everything they needed. But the sign was a help wanted sort of sign that needed people to start working here. When Yugi looked at it, he was surprised. "Anzu, did you quit working?" Yugi asked Anzu as they walked along the street. Their first walked together in a long time.

"Yeah, if I keep working, I won't have time to spend with you, Yugi." Anzu explained in her cheerful mood. Yugi was glad that the situation did not damper her personality and that she too was doing well.

"Really?" Yugi looked up at Anzu with his child like smile as he rubbed the back of his head. He was flattered that Anzu wanted to spend more time with him and wanted to put her dream aside for a while just to be with her friends. Yugi laughed, glad that she was happy as she smiled.

"Hey! You're late!" Jounouchi called out to the two as he raised his left arm to get their attention. The two walked up to him in front of a restaurant as he informed them. "Look! Opening today is this beef noodle shop, I hear it's delicious!" The three looked as the sliding doors opened to reveal Miho-chan and Honda-kun in cow patterned clothing with a red apron on with a cow on it. They gave friendly smiles and welcoming gestures.

"Welcome…!" They greeted the new customers but stopped as they seemed shocked to see the other three standing there. Yugi, Jounouchi and Anzu had a look of surprise and confusion on their faces.

"Please tell me you guys aren't doing this again?" Jounouchi asked a bit annoyed. Had these two not learned anything after that incident?

"But… but… I want some new clothes!" Miho wined.

"I… I… will fall as far as needed, so long as I'm with Miho-chan!" Honda decreed as he raised his fist in the air to try and be proud.

The three looked at them in annoyance and sighed. Giving up entirely.


End file.
